


Overvore

by psppwner300



Series: Overvore [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Vore, Burping, Butt Expansion, Diapers, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, Farting, Feet, Multi, Oral Vore, Scat, Smut, Soft Vore, Vore, big bellies, disposal, drunk, female orgasm, female predators, food stuffing, too many more things to tag, wet pussies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psppwner300/pseuds/psppwner300
Summary: Your favorite Overwatch gals, now with big guts. Warning: a few of these stories contain scat/diapers!





	1. Belly Full Of Fish (Sombra)

Amy (Widowmaker) and I (Sombra) decided to go to the beach for a day. Gabe, however, decided he wanted to go biking. He even had a Halloween-like leather suit to compliment for it. As to why he’d want to do that, especially on a hot summer day, I really have no idea why. Probably just an excuse to not be around us. Or me, rather.

“Wanna go surfing with me?” I asked Amy as we were setting down our towels on the sand.

“Not really.” Amy laid on her back on her towel and pushed her sunglasses down to her eyes, then put her hands behind her head, letting the sun bask over her pale blue body. It was kind of the response I was expecting but I’d thought I’d offer anyways. “Though, if you drown I’m sure your lover boy McCree will come to the rescue.” She chuckled.

“Yeah, thanks for the confidence, idiota.” Whelp, guess I’ll be surfing by myself today. I’ve never done it before, but I might as well try something new. My longboard, decorated in purple and pink stripes, with my logo printed towards the top, was a couple of feet taller than me. I had Katya Volskaya mail it to me. I’ve been told that the longer boards are easier to maintain balance with. I took a bottle of sunscreen, opened the cap, and squeezed some of the contents within, spreading it over my curvy hourglass Latina body with my hands, over my arms, my exposed midriff, my face, and my legs. With me and my rash vest and tight purple board shorts, I took my board and headed for the water.

I swam a good distance in and then pressed my stomach against the board, leash secured to my right ankle. When a wave started coming, I began to paddle. When I thought it was the right time to do it, I tried to stand up, only to lose my balance and fall off my board.

Of course, I saw Amy laugh when I came back to the surface. Oh well. Like learning how to ride a bike, this was going to take practice. I went through the cycle of paddling and falling in humiliation a couple of times when, upon paddling once, I felt something slippery and meaty enter into my mouth. The thing quickly made its way down my throat, and I seemed to have unintentionally swallowed it. Must have been some sort of fish that I caught while I was panting. I lost the opportunity to ride the wave that I was currently on from being preoccupied of thinking what I just swallowed and just shrugged. I’m sure it wasn’t going to kill me. But then I started paddling again and just like that, another fish hopped its way into me and slid down my throat. No way I could cough it up now; the thing was so fast and so slippery all I could do was just swallow and let it land into my tummy.

What the heck is going on? I looked at Amy. She was done laughing at me a while ago and looked like she had her mind on other things as she ignored me and kept her head laid on her arms.

I paddled again, and I definitely saw another fish coming this time. It looked pretty big, actually. It splashed itself out of the water and headed straight for my mouth. I must have had my mouth open again, because, it went right in. Fine, you want to be my food? Go for it, little critter. I pushed the fish in with my finger and gulped it quite easily.

“Wow, that actually tasted pretty -” It was my mistake to open my mouth again as I was talking, and there once more a fish popped out from the water, entered my mouth, and slither its way down into me.

 _GULP!_  I patted my tummy and smiled. It’s like I was fishing, only it didn’t need any effort at all. Though, when I looked at my sun-kissed stomach, I couldn’t help but notice it had expanded slightly. I could also see and feel the four critters who were in me – some of which were rather large – swim around my insides. It felt weird, but funny at the same time.

“Hmm, I wonder if I should just catch fish now.” I laid face-down on the board and held my mouth wide open towards the sea creatures who were so dying to be inside me. Sure enough, they popped out into the open air and lunged themselves into me, slithering down my esophagus and me swallowing them whole with relative ease. It’s like they almost jumped in a pattern, a different fish coming at me every couple of seconds. Some of them were quite small, others, well, not so small, and yet somehow, they all could fit right into my awaiting mouth. It was tempting to want to chew on a couple of them, but then I realized I didn’t want to have to swallow blood or bone fragments.

I lost count of how many fish went into me, probably a dozen, maybe even more. I looked down at my stomach, noticed it had gained quite a large bulge since the first few that I ate. I couldn’t help but rub my bare hand around it in circles. I felt some fish poke my hand. Call me crazy but feeling this big actually felt amazing. I looked at Amy, noticed she was still ignoring me, giving all of her attention to the sun trying to simmer her blue bikini body.

I wasn’t paying attention when more critters tried to go inside me, hitting my face and pulling me out of my ecstasy. I picked them up off my board and just swallowed.

“Come on, let’s keep it coming.” I wanted to see how big I could get, while also enjoying the taste of the salty chum. Guess I wasn’t going to need lunch now.

I took a break after several dozen more fish guzzled down the bulge of my neck and transferring into the pit of my belly, laying face-up on the board and looking at the mound of tanned flesh before me. I looked like I was eight or nine months pregnant. My tummy vibrated and churned at the little sea creatures that made it their home, swimming all around inside me. I chuckled at their movements, then I brought both hands over my squishy belly and started pushing and rubbing, smiling. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good, so satisfied in my life. I let the waves carry me before I saw another fish coming, but this…this was  _much_  bigger than all the other fish I just had.

It was a dolphin. This thing was so agile, it sprung out of the water and into the air, turning its nose towards me as gravity took the creature down to earth – or, more specifically, my mouth. It was probably going to hurt if I just let the thing land on me without my mouth open, so I opened and, just somehow, miraculously, it swept right into me.

But the dolphin’s force was so great it knocked me right off my board and tore the strap that held me to it apart. I hit the water with a thud, then sunk a few feet down, the dolphin still furiously trying to bury itself inside me. As it did so, it pushed me further down the water, till I hit the bottom. My mistake that I didn’t bring my snorkeler with me.

In just a matter of seconds I had the thing completely in my belly. My stomach surged outward even more. Just as I was trying to think of how I was going to get back to the surface, the dolphin pushed itself within me, its force causing me to move along with it. I don’t know how in hell dolphins have the sense to save people, but I was sure glad that it did. It pushed my inner wall and caused me to move upwards, until I finally got to the surface. I let out a deep breath of relief, and still, the dolphin stirred within me and moved me towards the shore. I seemed to have chugged a few mouthfuls of water  as it dragged me back.

When I reached the shore I could barely stand, my belly so large it actually took a bit of effort to move. I walked a few feet across the sand and got on my knees, layers of belly fat bulging over my thighs and my short shorts. I gazed at my Latina tummy – at what, if I were to guess, protruding about three or four feet in front of me – and pressed my arms and hands against the sides, beads of perspiration falling from the tips of my purple hair. The little midriff I had exposed before, was now this big mountain of flesh for all eyes to see. I pulled my board shorts down a few inches to give my expanded tummy more room to breathe. The swarming creatures that were in me – they wouldn’t stop squirming around, and I just kept giggling. I could hear my stomach churn and protest at the feast I was having. I felt pretty full, and yet, being this big strangely felt cool.

It was then that I saw Amy come over. She took off her sunglasses and stared at me. She didn’t even look that shocked.

“What happened to you?” she asked in her monotone French accent.

 _UUURRRRRPPP!_  “Well, I guess I just became a mini aquarium!”

She just kept glaring at me and my fat, full belly. “Did you just have like, a three course meal while you were out there?”

“Si, kinda. The fish that are in there…they were just  _dying_  to get inside me! And so, I ate them. Must have something to do with the circuitry in me that caused them to be attracted to me, I dunno.” My stomach growled. I rubbed my hands over it again.

Amy actually let out a chuckle. “Well, good for you, cheri. You’re probably going to get sick later on. That will mean less of the annoying you out on our missions.”

“Ha ha, very funny, chica, you’re such a darling. I guess that means I’ll have more time to hack to find out the dirty stuff you’re into.”

“Yeah, try me. I’m sure you’re going to want to know.” With that, Amy just walked away and went back to sunbathing. Might as well do that myself. I laid face-up on the sand and put my hands behind my head, my gut clearly sticking out. Forget about my board; I’ll just have Katya order me another one. I closed my eyes and felt the fish that were in me continue to swim.


	2. Sombra's Dinner Party Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scat.

The kitchen was aloft with the aroma of fried chicken, brown rice and broccoli. Attending to the pots and pans was Sombra, dancing and singing along to the Spanish pop music she had blasted through her speaker. She couldn’t work without music. Cooking happened to be one of her favorite things to do.

“Eh. Needs a bit more spice.” Sombra grabbed a spoonful of the Mexican rice and tasted it, then added a touch of seasoning to the mix. She took a large metal spoon and stirred the contents that were in the pot. She then walked over to the chicken that was frying, generously swaying her sexy Latina hips in rhythm with the beat of the tune that was playing in the process.

_And I’m on tonight you know my hips don’t lie_ __  
_And I am starting to feel you boy_ __  
_Come on let_ _’_ _s go, real slow_ _  
_ _Don’t you see baby asi es perfecto!_

She especially wiggled her hips at those last couple of lyrics and spread her arms out to show herself off. She was a talented dancer and singer. She knew that she could dance better than Shakira ever could. She would often dance as a way to entertain when she was with the Los Muertos gang. They loved her for it. They thought she was God’s gift to them.

She carefully removed the legs that were in the boiling shortening with a pair of tongs, placing them on a big plate covered with paper towel. She couldn’t help but smirk as she admired her work of art, the lightly breaded drumsticks made with a variety of spices, the juice oozing out and soaking the paper towel. “Now that’s what you call carne frito!” She then decided to text Joel McCree and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_You sure you don’t want to come home tonight? I’m making your favorite ;-)_

_No, thank you_ , came the response.  _Still got some business to attend to._

_Got you. I’ll make sure to save some for when you get back. Stay safe, amor_ _< 3_

Together, they owned a beautiful house up in Maine, privately located in the neck of the woods somewhere, but not too remote from other homes or places of interest. This was thanks to all the money Sombra stole, or from the funds she loaned from Katya Volskaya herself. If McCree wasn’t out bounty hunting, she would be the one raking the money in. Today, Sombra was sporting a black tank top, with her purple skull logo printed on her chest, and kept on her black latex leggings that were a part of her Talon outfit, walking barefoot in the kitchen.

She had invited all the ladies of Overwatch and Amélie Lacroix for a meal, claiming it was supposed to be a “girl’s night out.” She knew everybody likes fried chicken, herself included, so she made that and, of course, added a little bit of Mexican as a side dish, seeing as that is what she grew up eating and knew how to make best. Naturally, some in the party had their reservations, knowing that Sombra wasn’t exactly the type to be trusted, but they all seemed to respond to her invitation in the end and told her they were going to make it. They had hoped it would somewhat dissolve the tension they had with her. Little did they know, however, that her plans were  _much_  different.

Knowing that her guests would arrive soon, Sombra removed the food from the pots and pans after they were finished cooking, put them on large platters, and carried them to the dinner table, then switched the lights on in the dining room and lighted a couple of candles. She waltzed back into the kitchen, still swinging her hips and lightly humming to the music that was playing, then turned her speaker down to a quiet setting so she could hear her guests at a comfortable volume when they spoke.

Next to the speaker, was one of her silver beacons. She grabbed and looked at the device with delight. The circumference was slightly larger than her hand, but thanks to the upgraded features of her body, she was able to open her jaw as far as she wanted to. She opened her mouth, wide enough so that she could fit the device in, and brought it in. She kind of looked like a monkey the way her lips protruded outwards when she closed her mouth, completely enrapturing the beacon within it. She didn’t spend much time savoring the flavor and instead made a deep gulp, with the assistance of her fingers pressing on it. Her esophagus stretched wide as the whole device slid down her throat in one shot, falling down into the depths of her stomach. “Ah…” Sombra patted and rubbed the now small lump that formed in her belly, feeling accomplished that she had just done something like that.

She heard the door bell ring. Sombra went to the door and opened it.

“Ah, my favorite spider! I wonder what sort of web you’ve been spinning.”

“Oui. Keep up that dorky smile and you’ll be part of it.” Lacroix brushed past Sombra and sat herself down on one of the chairs in the dining room. There were ten chairs in total; just enough for everyone who was planning on attending. She was also wearing casual attire, a short-sleeve blue shirt and jeans that complimented the color.

“Rude, much? Oh, and you’re totally welcome to just sit yourself.”

Lacroix merely sighed in response. Sombra walked over to her. “You want something to drink? I have wine.”

Lacroix slightly perked up her ears at hearing that. “That would be delightful, chéri. Merci.”

Sombra smiled and headed to the freezer. She had considered the blue woman to be a friend. Emotionless and a flat-out hater though she was, she could tell Lacroix considered her to be at least of some value, despite her annoyance. She opened the freezer door and closed it with a giant glass bottle of red wine in her hand. She grabbed a couple of glasses from one of the kitchen cabinets and set them on the table, pouring herself and her companion some of the contents of the bottle.

“Since when did you know how to cook?” Lacroix asked. “This food smells pretty damn good.”

Sombra chuckled. “I didn’t know you had a sense of smell.”

The woman snarled. “Yeah, you know what? I didn’t either, until now.” She reached out for a drumstick.

Sombra smacked her hand, causing her to retract it. “Nuh-uh! Let’s wait until everyone else shows up.”

“Oh, come on, Sombra, I’m hungry.” Lacroix took a swig of her glass. Then came the predictable question: “When are they going to arrive?”

“You’re getting a sense of hunger now too, huh? Well good; I made plenty of this. The girls should be here shortly.”

Sombra walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of dishes. Not just any sort of dishes; these were actually her translocators in disguise. She had spent days trying to make them look like ordinary crockery, removing the purple glow, painting them white, and shaping them so that there was a bevel around the edge and food could be placed in the center. She prayed Lacroix wouldn’t notice anything was off as she walked back to the table and served each seat a translocator and a set of silverware.

The door bell rang again. This time, Lena Oxton and Hana Song showed up at the door.

“¡Hola!” Sombra happily greeted them and curled her fingers up into the air as a wave.

“Hi!” Song waved back and smiled. She was in her junker attire, albeit without the googles, gloves, and earmuffs, wearing a small tank top that exposed a good chunk of her midriff. Oxton, on the other hand, beheld a grudge on her face.

“Hi,” she snickered, without much enthusiasm and also brushed past Sombra. She had her suit on in case something went wrong. Naturally, upon seeing the blue sniper that could have killed her, she chose a seat that was far away from her.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sombra asked Song.

“Oh, I think she’s just in a bad mood today.”

Sombra giggled. “Guess I can’t blame her. She’ll feel better after she eats. Thanks for coming. Come on in,” she beckoned Song and moved out of the way so she could get by.

Sombra and Song considered themselves to be friends. Sombra didn’t do any harm to her. Song had nothing against her. When Sombra wasn’t doing a mission for Talon, she would be playing  _Starcraft II_  with her. They’ve formed a close bond with each other since.

Song sat in the king’s chair, diagonally from Oxton. Lacroix wanted to make the complaint of why Sombra invited these young punks, but held her tongue back. She didn’t want to cause a quarrel already.

“Drinks?” Sombra offered.

“I’m good,” Oxton replied.

“Sure, I’ll have some,” Song said.

Sombra grabbed a few more glasses from the kitchen, enough so that everybody planning on attending would have one, and poured Song some of the red liquid from the bottle.

“You sure I can’t get you a glass of water or anything?” Sombra asked Oxton.

“Nope. I’m fine love. Thanks.” She looked at Lacroix with an evil glare. Lacroix returned the glance with a small smirk curling on her lips. Sombra happened to notice, and started to feel uncomfortable.

The door bell rung again. Sombra walked up to the door and opened it. Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha appeared, Ana with her hood off for all of the world to see her snow white hair along with her black eyepatch, Fareeha with her body armor actually off for once, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Sombra had to admit her body had an impressive build, to say the least. She might have felt a twinge of jealousy – Fareeha might just have an octave of a shape better than her.

“Greetings!” Fareeha saluted.

“Hey! Glad you could make it. Have a seat.”

They went to the table and sat together with Oxton. Ana glared at Lacroix.

“You invited her?”she asked while pointing to the French lady.

“Of course,” Sombra replied. “I hope there’s not a problem with that…is there?”

“Nope,” she quickly responded. “Not at all.” She kept her hands folded at her waist and twiddled her thumbs, looking towards the ceiling to avoid eye contact and took a deep breath. Lacroix was the reason she was wearing the eye patch.

Sombra felt her stomach turn sour. It seemed nobody liked Widowmaker.

Thank goodness the door bell saved her. She walked up to the door once more and opened it. Mei-Ling Zhou, Angela Ziegler, and Satya Vaswani stood behind it. She was relieved to see Ziegler; she knew her positive attitude would help contribute to a happier atmosphere. She greeted them in the same manner as she did with her other guests.

“Mei – don’t you think it’s a little warm to be wearing all that?”

Ziegler laughed. “I tried to get her to change before we left, but I guess she’s comfortable with her coat.” She was sporting her Valkyrie outfit, albeit without the dagger or any other weapon. Vaswani said nothing and made a slight smile, keeping her blue dress on with black leggings that went from the middle of her thighs down, without her scouter. Sombra beckoned them in and they took a seat at the table, Ziegler sitting next to Ana, Mei sitting opposite of Oxton, and Vaswani sitting next to her. Lacroix glared at them all without any emotion. She was the only person not sitting with anybody. She took a long swig of her drink and set the glass back down on the table.

“Hey, this smells really good!” Zhou complimented. “You made this?”

Sombra grinned back pridefully. “I did, si.”

She offered drinks again and poured a glass for any who wanted it. Ana made a concerned face at Song and chastised her like she were her daughter as she observed her taking a swig of her drink.

“You’re not old enough to drink that yet, are you?”

“Who gives a rat’s ass?” Sombra said in Song’s defense. “She’s not at her mamà and papà’s anymore. She’s an adult now; let her do what she wants.” She winked at Song and she smiled in return, lipping the words “Thank you.” Ana begrudgingly took the comment in and decided not to argue back.

“Okay, let me just see if everyone’s here, then we can start eating.” Sombra took out her phone and looked at her checklist. Everybody was here except Aleksandra Zaryanova.

“Huh. Should’ve known. I won’t be surprised if she doesn’t show up.” She shrugged and put her phone back into her pocket when she heard the door bell ring one last time. She smiled in anticipation to see who was behind the door. Low and behold, when she opened it, she saw Zarya. She looked a lot more on the Gothic side this time around. Instead of having the traditional spiky pink hair, it was folded down on both sides of her, black at the top and dyed red on the ends, black eye shadow to compliment. A metal piercing was found on the corner of her bottom lip. Almost everything about her was black; she wore a sleeveless black shirt that showed off her guns, a tattoo on her left shoulder that spelled something in Russian, and black jeans with black boots. Sombra could see metal triangular spikes poking out from some parts of her clothing. She wondered if she needed to get her clothes tailor-made for her size, and couldn’t help but chuckle, although it was for good intentions.

“You actually look pretty nice like that, chica. I didn’t think you would really make it. Is this what you normally wear when you’re off-duty?”

Zarya’s hands moved from her waist, made a fist with one, and pounded it into the palm of the other. “I vwill break you,” she said, rolling the “r” when she said “break,” and swiveled her fist into her palm, squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth at Sombra.

“Oh, so sour already? I thought you wanted to enjoy a good meal. We can talk after that.” She stepped aside and let Zarya in. She couldn’t help but lick her lips in delight and rubbed her belly again.  _She’s going to be the tastiest…_

“Do you mind if I take the end seat?” Zarya asked, knowing that she would be uncomfortably squished in between Lacroix and Vaswani if she sat in the only other chair available due to her massive stature.

“No, go ahead. I’ll sit with mi amiga.”

Everyone started greeting with each other and making small talk. Some tried to reach for the food, but Lacroix snapped at them.

“You should know better. Sombra said we needed to wait for everybody to show up before we can start eating. Believe me, I tried, and the result wasn’t very pleasant.” She heard a couple of coughs, maybe a slight chuckle from someone somewhere, but otherwise, her comment made the air a little awkward.

“Everybody  _is_  here,” Sombra replied. She took the seat next to Lacroix and sat down. “Now, I don’t know what y'all have for beliefs or anything, but if you want to pray, go ahead and then eat. I’m personally not into that kinda thing and don’t want to have anybody force themselves to if they don’t want to, so I’m just going to go ahead and eat. Enjoy, ladies.” She started off by grabbing a couple of drumsticks, then scooped herself a side of rice and broccoli. She went for the rice first, not wanting to get herself full too quickly, and brought a forkful to her mouth, chewing and savoring the flavor with delight.

Some did their prayers and eventually everyone started to reach in for the food, as well as the wine being passed along if anybody wanted some.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Oxton asked.

“Out doing some ‘business.’ At least that’s what he told me. He’ll probably be back in the morning.”

Oxton rolled her eyes. “Sounds to me like he’s cheating on you.”

Sombra laughed. “Oh, I don’t need to worry about that. I’ve got every eye on him with every camera that I hack.” She took in another forkful of rice and swallowed. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

Oxton hesitated. “You didn’t invite her,” she grumbled.

“Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Sorry, love. I’ll be sure to invite her next time.”

“Yeah, that is, if there  _is_  a next time.” Oxton grudgingly looked back at her plate and chomped on a drumstick.

“D.Va…how do you manage to stay so skinny after eating all this and Doritos and drinking Mountain Dew?” Vaswani asked.

Song was already drunk. She was gnawing on the fried chicken and staring at the texture of it intently. “Oh, this shit is a-mei-zing…wait, I’m sorry, did you say something to me?” she asked nobody in particular. Vaswani sighed and Zhou repeated the question for her.

“That’s a myth,” Song said. “I don’t eat or drink that stuff. Not all the time, anyway.” She took a big gulp of her drink. “I admit that I eat junk food from time to time, but I think I just have a really fast metabolism. That, and I suppose running around in my mech all the time has helped me to keep my weight in check.”

The girls sat there for a while, making more small talk about how their day was in between bites, Lacroix sitting eerily in silence and taking more sips of her beverage. Even Oxton didn’t talk much.

“This is so good, thank you!” Ziegler commended after she swallowed a mixture of broccoli and rice.

“Yes, I agree,” Zhou responded. “I think we should do this more often!”

Sombra smiled. It made her feel good that she actually did something right for once. “Don’t mention it, amigas. We need social times like these to keep the stress away from our daily lives.” She looked at Lacroix’s empty glass. “You want another one, cariña?”

Lacroix nodded and Sombra poured her another serving. “I’ve got more in the freezer, everyone; have as much of this as you would like.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need another shot soon,” Song happily said as she danced the chicken inside and out of her mouth.

Sombra looked at Lacroix again and observed her stripping the chicken off with her fingers, then putting it into her mouth and swallowing.

“Does that stuff, like, ever freeze as you swallow it?”

The French lady chuckled for the first time since she’s been here. “No. Does it get cold, though? Yes, unfortunately.” She continued picking at the chicken with her fingers. Sombra then decided now was the time.

She took out her phone and opened an app, an app that would allow her to control her beacon remotely. She looked around the table for a suitable candidate. Song, being young, inexperienced, and tipsy as ever, would be an ideal choice. Sombra tapped a section of the screen on her phone with her finger. She looked back at Song as she and her “plate” vanished from thin air, disappearing into a purple trail of ones and zeroes and instantly made her way to Sombra. Her stomach expanded almost immediately, tearing her tank top and ripping it in the process. Her belly was now round and fat, completely exposed for everyone’s eyes to see, pushing itself against the table. Sombra scooched back in her chair to give her expanded belly room to breathe. She patted it quite happily, rubbing the top of it with her hands. On top of her belly was the stretched remains of her fabric, barely covering her boobs.

“Oh…Dios mìo! That was delightful.” She looked around the room. Some girls had their jaws to the floor, others were actually staring in awe. Song was the first to break the silence.

“Whoaaa! That was pretty cool! How did you do that?” her voice echoed out from Sombra’s tummy as she fiddled herself in her body, stretching some parts of her skin.

Sombra belched, then smiled, rubbing her tan belly again and recessing into the chair in satisfaction. “Magic, cariña.”

Fareeha was amused. “Do you…do you think you could do that again?” she asked as she stared at her giant gut.

Her mother slapped her in the arm. “What the hell’s the matter with you? Did you just see what she did to D.Va?”

Sombra laughed. That wine must be hitting everybody pretty hard. “Yeah. Just hold on a minute.” She opened the camera app on her phone and started to record herself.

“Hey Joel!” she greeted the camera and waved to it, smiling. “I know you’re busy doing whatever you’re doing right now, but…I gotta say, that dinner I made was quite filling! Look, I’m practically pregnant!” She rolled the camera down so that only her fat belly and her navel filled the screen. It vibrated, churned, sloshed around, gurgling as it tried to digest Song and her food. “Mmmm…” she moaned and rubbed her hand over her stomach as it growled. She kept the phone to her Latina tummy for a while, trying to keep it as still as she could. She figured McCree would be able to jack off to this just by looking at her stomach and hearing it growl. “Come home for me, babe. I know you want some of this.” She brought the camera back to her face and made a kissing gesture with her hand, then waved the camera goodbye before she stopped recording. She sent the video to McCree via text message.

“I BLOODY KNEW IT!!” Oxton exclaimed. “I knew you were up to no good!” She sat up in the chair. “Hang on, D.Va, I’ll get you out of there!”

“Get me out?” Song questioned. “I think I actually like being here! Would be nice to have Sombra carry me around like this!”

Oxton ran towards Sombra and blinked into her body. Sombra felt herself getting even more full as the skinny British girl made her way inside her, her stomach expanding further out, pressing against the table and knocking some of the food over. All of a sudden her chair snapped and she fell to the ground on her ass. She merely laughed in response. “Guess I’m going to need new chairs.” She laid face-up on the floor, wrapping her hands behind her head with her enormous belly sticking out. It continued to vibrate and Sombra laid there in ecstasy.

“Wait…I can’t get out!!” Oxton yelled. “Why can’t I warp back in time??” She flustered as she punched and kicked inside Sombra. Sombra could see the small lumps that popped on her stomach from time to time and flush back down when she did that.

“Are you that stupid?” Sombra replied. “Don’t you know I’m always one step ahead of the game? If someone or something is inside me, they’re hacked. It saves me the hassle from having to hack you manually. It’s that simple.”

She heard Lacroix laugh across the room. “Bitch deserves it.” She continued clawing at her chicken like nothing was happening.

“I’m going to science the heck out of this!” Mei said, also amused with her discovery.

Sombra felt gassy. She let out an enormous fart, her ass cheeks vibrating against each other as the gas escaped from her crack, the noise sounding extra loud and squeaky because of how tightly her cheeks were clenched against the floor. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself, breezing her hand back and forth to move the smell away from her and breathed out in relief. She didn’t feel as bloated now.

“Gross!!” Oxton complained. “Get me out of here!!”

“What’s the matter, love?” Song mocked Tracer. “Don’t you like it in here?”

“I don’t! This is so embarrassing! Mercy! Anybody! Help me out!!”

“You’ll be out…eventually.” Sombra struggled to pull herself up, her belly sloshing and drooping all over the place as she went to stand up. “Wow. That was…difficult.” She could comfortably place both arms over her stomach and petted it with her hands. “Oh, wait until Joel sees this. I get my belly big enough and he’ll be able to use it as a mattress.”  _FFFFUUUUUURRRRRTTTT!_  Out came another fart, and another series of chuckles from the blower herself.  _BBBBBUUUUURRRRTTT!_  Came another.

“Oh, hombre, these walls are going to melt by the time this is over.” Her gastrointestinal organs started to cramp up. “Oh. OHHH! I really got to take a shit right now, be right back girls!”

Sombra juggled to the bathroom while the girls still stared at her, her stomach jumping up and down with each step that she took, immediately stripped her leggings down, and sat down on the toilet seat. She sat there for a good while with her ass spread wide open, exploding as the feces came out in large chunks and splashing the toilet bowl water upon contact, briefly touching her cheeks in the process. She let out a painful groan as a massive chunk in the shape of a volcano was forming under her ass. It finally escaped her crack and made a big thud in the toilet bowl. As she did this, she noticed her stomach was getting flatter and flatter. She still had to shit though when the toilet bowl got full. She stood back up and looked at her mess.

“Aw, gross.” She had to think, quick. She thought about chopping up the volcano she had formed in the seat so that the toilet could flush properly and therefore be able to empty out another load. “No,” she said to herself, “I don’t have time for that!” With that she shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom upstairs with her panties stuck to her ankles, leaving the contents of the previous bowl intact, and forgot to put the vent air on. As she tried to run as fast as she could, small chunks of liquid feces fell off of her and landed on the floor. There was nothing she could do about it now; she would have clean it up later. She almost tripped a couple of times because of how low her panties were.

She got on the second floor and resumed her shitting session. She reached into the sink cabinet to find an emergency pair of her hacking gloves. She put them on and started to hack her ass, dancing her fingers to it and a stream of purple was flowing from her fingertips. In eight-tenths of a second later, she heard that familiar “click” noise, and now Sombra was able to shit with more ease – the hack would enable her to open her rectum even wider. She exhaled in relief as her stomach continued to flatten and dispose of the prey she had within. When she was finally done, she gave her ass a good wiping. She was surprised to see the toilet still flush with all the crap that was in it.

Sombra pulled her pants back up and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed her stomach was as flat as it originally was, but was almost completely exposed because of her torn tank top. She shrugged and rubbed her stomach in circles, smiling.

_Okay, ladies. It’s time for round two…_

 

 

Eyes went back to Sombra as she walked down the stairs and sipped the rest of her drink while standing up. “Are you okay?” Ziegler asked.

“Oh yeah. I feel much better now.”

“What happened to D.Va and Tracer?” Zarya asked.

“Well…they’ve been…disposed…currently making their way through the pipes and out into the ocean.”

“You mean…they’re -”

“Dead? Pretty much, yeah. Unless maybe the doc can, I dunno, partially resurrect them through the shit I emptied out in that toilet bowl over there.” Sombra pointed to the downstairs toilet. Now it started to dawn on them all why her gut wasn’t sticking out anymore.

“I…didn’t bring any of my medical equipment. Even if I did I would need the whole human corpse to revive them.”

Silence filled the room after that. Some decided to drink a bit more wine to pass the time.

“Well, that’s a couple of less people on my hit list,” Lacroix finally commented.

“Hell yeah!” Fareeha stood up and thrust her fist into the air, drinking her drink with the other. “You said you were going to do it again, right?” Ana looked at her, bewildered.

“Such a lack of imagination,” Vaswani commented, also taking a swig.

“Oh, really?” Sombra challenged. “I don’t suppose you want to volunteer to be my next test subject then?”

“I do!” Fareeha practically screamed, downing the rest of her glass. “Pick me, pick me!”

“Fareeha!” her mother scolded. She ignored her. Ana looked at Sombra. “Stay away from my daughter,” she warned.

“Aw, why do the old folks have to ruin all the fun?” Sombra asked without much enthusiasm. “Maybe I should dispose of you first so we don’t have any protesters.”

Ana drank a good portion of her glass, then set it back down on the table and looked at Sombra directly in the eye. “Try me.”

Everyone was taken aback by her challenge. Fareeha looked at her. “Mom?”

“Child?” she responded, still looking at the Latina. “I’m in the presence of an enemy who I despise,” in reference to Lacroix. “I’d rather be dead than be around her. I also choose to be disposed of first without having to witness my own daughter’s death, that is, if she can even get to you.”

“You’re talking trash,” Zarya finally spoke up. She was sitting there at the table quietly the whole time, slightly amused at everything that happened. “Don’t you talk like that. Sombra won’t be killing any more folks today. Not as long as I’m around.” She turned to look at Sombra, mimicking her mischievous smirk.

Of course, Sombra returned the expression. “You won’t be around.” With that, she took her phone out again and activated the translocator that was by Zarya. Zarya didn’t have any time to react as she immediately disappeared and relocated herself in Sombra’s stomach. Sombra watched as she observed her tan belly expand once more, but much wider and longer this time. Even Song and Oxton combined didn’t equate to Zarya’s size. Her belly stretched across the table, violently shoving anything that was in her path out of the way. When she walked back about six feet, dragging her stomach along the table in the process and brushing against Lacroix and Vaswani, Sombra’s gut slammed the ground and stretched even further than that. Zarya was, after all, almost a whole foot taller than the Mexican.

She let out a big belch followed by a fart, waved her hand by her ass, then settled her hands on her stomach that was almost as wide as the table. “Ah…now that she’s taken care of, there should be easy pickings for the rest of the night.” She stood there and watched her stomach growl and churn. Zarya screamed from within. As strong as she was, she couldn’t outdo the strength of the stretchy technology Talon bestowed upon the Latina.

“Try and break me now,” Sombra invited. “Here, have some more wine. It will help keep your sanity while you’re in there.” She shuffled sideways, gut happily stuck to the floor, poured herself another shot, and downed half of it. Her stomach growled again, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah…thanks for providing such a tasty meal.” Sombra licked her lips with delight. “I was going to save you for last, but…plans had to change.” She let out another fart.

“Seriously?” Lacroix complained and held her nose, trying to fan the gas off with her hand.

“Hahaha…sorry, chica. I’m afraid there’s a lot more where that came from. Oh, would you mind grabbing another bottle of booze while you’re at it? I’m gonna have to excuse myself in the meantime. Don’t wanna, y'know, accidentally shit myself.” Sombra tried to walk forwards, but her stomach wouldn’t move with her. She latched her arms under her squishy gut and tried to lift it, but to no avail. It was too heavy. She would have to walk backwards to the bathroom. As she did so, her tummy would drag up the feces she dropped earlier; there was no way she could avoid it with how wide she was. “Well, I guess that saves me from having to clean that up.”

She got to the stairs and kept moving, one step at a time. Her belly would slap against the wood each time she did so, Zarya continuing to scream and strangle within. She knew she would be disposed of soon. Sombra felt like she was practically getting exercise dragging her stomach upwards. A few times the climbing caused her to get gassy.  _FFFEEEEEERRRRRRTTTT! RRRRRRRTTT!_

When she got to the toilet she came up with a better plan: dump only so much at a time, flush, dump some more, flush, repeat. She sat there, her belly touching the wall opposite of her, clenched her toes, closing her eyes as she let out another load, the prey she had within herself gradually becoming disposed.

“Sombra! Let me out goddammit!” Zarya screamed. “Are you really trying to kill me??”

Sombra execrated another chunk and groaned before she responded. “No. I just really need to shit right now. So, while it’s not intentional, I have to get rid of the waste in my body, and unfortunately, that includes you.”

“Wait, what! So you  _are_  trying to get rid of me!!”

Sombra chuckled, crunching her face after another brown log shot out of her ass crack. “More or less, yeah. Nothing personal. Like I said, when I need to crap, I’ll crap, getting rid of whatever is in my body. I mean, I suppose I could hack myself to only defecate certain parts, but, of course, I’m too lazy to do that. I’ll be sure to send Katya your greetings to her.”

“Sombra, no! You can’t do this -”

“Hah, I should’ve known a shot or two wasn’t going to even get you buzzed. Lo siento, amor. I would be drinking right now to help calm your nerves but, sadly, I don’t have anything up here.” She flushed the toilet, patiently waited for the water to rise back up, and defecated once more. She could still see Zarya’s arms stretch out of her shrinking tummy, uselessly trying to fight her way out somehow. Sombra giggled at her struggle; for some reason it felt funny to her.

About eight flushes later, Sombra stood up, returning her beautifully flat stomach, wiped her buttocks with toilet paper, then pushed the flush one last time.

“Man, she’s a big one alright. The ocean’s practically going to drown in all my shit by the time this is over.” She returned to the mirror, poured a little bit of water over her stomach, and wiped it clean with a towel, removing the execrate that was on it from earlier, then washed her hands. “If only I had done this with the bathroom downstairs, then I wouldn’t have to keep walking up and down the stairs.” She couldn’t stop rubbing her tummy and smiling.

_I’m just getting started,_ _girls_ _…_

 

Lacroix was passing around shots of vodka and whiskey around the table, served with some sort of fruit juice. The remaining girls, even Ziegler, shared toasts and began to drink the night away. They were still eating their food and enjoying one another’s company regardless of what has happened over the course of the night. Even Ana could feel the tension between herself and Lacroix slowly melt. Either that or the alcohol was getting to her aged body…

“Just be ready girls,” Lacroix warned with a hint of sarcasm. “She could transport any of us right now while we’re least expecting it.”

“I don’t mind,” Zhou replied. “I might actually be able to take these clothes off and enjoy the warm insides of her body.”

The table burst into laughter, the ice woman herself included. They were being so open about themselves that it was humorous.

“She still hasn’t eaten me yet,” Fareeha complained. “I really just want to see and feel what it’s like going into someone else’s body.”

“Hang on, I gotta take a smoke.” Vaswani stood up from the table and unveiled a pack of Marlboro that was tucked underneath her legging,  then started to head towards the slider door.

“You keep your goddamn black-ass here at the table, bitch,” Lacroix threatened her. “Nobody can leave until Sombra gives the okay.”

Vaswani turned around and looked at her. “Who died and made you queen?”

“I’m always queen.” Lacroix got up from the table and ran for her. She jumped on the architect and pinned her on the floor.

Sombra came downstairs. She noticed the two who were dancing on the floor. Vaswani was barely able to struggle, but it wasn’t like Lacroix had that good of a grip on her either.

“Having fun, girls?”

“She’s trying to go out for a smoke. I told her you won’t let anybody off the table until dinner is over.”

“Since when did I ever say that?” Then Sombra began to think. “Although, that’s not a bad idea…”

“I just need a smoke!” Vaswani protested. “Come on, just one puff!”  
“Sombra…is there any way you can, like, give me your powers so I can eat this girl? I’m  _really_  in the mood for some Indian cuisine right now.”

Sombra chuckled. “Why not?” She went to the French assassin and started hacking her jaw, then her stomach, dancing her fingers along until two “click” sounds were made. This would enable her to open her jaw as wide as Sombra could and stretch her tummy so it wouldn’t get hurt. “Go ahead and try it off.”

“Okay, let me strip her down first.”

“Wait, what??”

Lacroix began digging her claws at the architect, stripping her dress off, her shoes, and her leggings. All that remained was her bra and panties.

“Oh no, please don’t -”

“Oui, but I think I will!”

Lacroix ripped her undies clean from her dark buttocks. Vaswani yelped and started to blush. Lacroix then went for her bra and untied it.

“Oui, magnifique…”

“Go ahead, just get it over with.” Vaswani gave up.

“With pleasure, chéri. Enjoy being in my belly.” Lacroix stood up and grabbed Vaswani’s feet, dragging them to her mouth. Sure enough, the blue girl was able to open up her mouth wide enough to take her in. She brought her feet in while the girls looked on with awe. This was like a circus show to them. Lacroix shoved the girl’s feet down her throat, her neck making a bulge as she took her in. She continued from there, dragging the girl upwards and upwards into her mouth, shins now coming into her esophagus. Less and less of Vaswani became visible, more and more of her body going into the sniper. Her belly started to bust, slowly expanding. Her belt burst apart, her blue skin underneath her shirt becoming exposed for the girls’ eyes to see. More and more of her stomach started to show as Lacroix continued to gulp down her prey. Vaswani closed her eyes and hoped for the best. The assassin’s navel became visible; her tummy was just expanding and expanding. She kept shoving Vaswani up with her hands, until finally her head was the only thing left. Lacroix pushed hard and made a deep gulp. Vaswani was now gone as her whole body was now submerged into Lacroix. Her shirt gave out and snapped, making all of her six-foot-long gut show off. She burped, then slapped her hands to the sides of her big tummy, and rubbed her hands around in circles.

“Ha! Gerard would’ve been proud of you!” Sombra exclaimed.

“Ohh, I wish I was a guy right now,” Zhou admitted. “I would have shot cum all over the place by now.” Laughter followed.

“Mmmm…this feels…pretty good!” Lacroix proclaimed, smiling for once. She felt her tummy rumble and growl, which caused her to rub it again. She felt uneasy towards the buttocks, and let out the gas that was forming there.

She gasped. “Ooh la la! Guess I know now why you’re so gassy!” She looked at Sombra, who smiled and farted in return. Zhou joined in and also let out a rip.

“You know, there’s a saying that goes something like, 'We cut a raspberry.’ But, tonight, I think we just cut a watermelon,” Sombra joked and roared in laughter, the other girls following soon thereafter.

“Now, just do me a favor, Widow, por favor. Sit back at your seat. Remember my rule.”

Lacroix actually obeyed and made her way to her seat. She pulled the chair back and carefully sat so as not to break it. She looked at her giant blue balloon and smiled once again in satisfaction, smoothing her hand over it as it growled. “How you doing, Sym?”

“Just fine,” she replied. “What happened to my cigs? You should take one while I’m in here so that I can inhale it.”

“I’m afraid to tell you I don’t smoke, chéri. Can’t ruin my health as a sniper. I can give you some juice, though.” She drank the rest of the wine that was in her fifth or sixth glass, then looked back up in satisfaction.

“Thank you, Sombra.”

“Don’t mention it, amiga.” She took out her phone again and activated Lacroix’s translocator.

Sombra was once again fat as she not only took in the architect, but also the portly sniper that contained her. Her gut shot out, bigger than when she digested Song and Oxton, but not quite as big as when Zarya was in.

“Aw, man. Not good enough.” Sombra rubbed her hands over her smooth tan skin.

“What was that for?” Lacroix’s voice echoed from Sombra’s belly.

“You can eat whoever you want, just as long as I get to eat you afterwards. This is  _my_  dinner, after all. I’m the one who gets the fattest here.” Her stomach sloshed and churned.

“Eh, fair enough. At least I got to enjoy it while I could.”

“When are you going to eat me??” Fareeha protested.

“You’re next, cariña. Along with the rest of you. Need to get as big as I can get without having to shit. I’ll be back soon, don’t you girls worry.” Sombra was comfortably able to walk forward this time, her belly just barely scathing across the floor.

“Well, at least we’ll die together,” Ana said.

“We aren’t gonna die, remember? She said she’s going to try to not take a shit when we’re in.”

“Yeah, that’s  _if_.”

“Whatever.” Fareeha shrugged. “All I want to do is just put myself in her.”

“Wait…you brought your suit with you, right?”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. “Why yes, I did.”

“Maybe you can blast rockets at her and have her eat them!!” Ziegler exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Ana agreed. “You should do that.”

Fareeha thought for a moment. To her, it wasn’t that bad of an idea.

“Okay! Let me get it! Just…please don’t tell Sombra that I left, please?”

Her mother gave her a smile of approval. “We won’t.”

Fareeha smiled back and stood up. When she tried to walk, she fell over immediately.

“Hahaha…I’m drunk!”

 

Sombra groaned as she sat on the toilet seat for the fourth time, leaning her back against the lip while emptying out her load.

“My ass is going to be bleeding by the time I’m done wiping it.”

“What are you up to?” Lacroix asked within Sombra’s womb.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Um…taking a shit?”

“Yes, exactly. Just sit back and relax until I’m done.”

“Okay, chéri. Take your time.”

The water splashed up as another chunk of waste emerged out of Sombra’s crack. She flushed the toilet, then continued emptying herself.

“Wha – what happened to my legs?” Lacroix giggled.

“Probably turned into brown feces and made its way out of me. You’re eradicating as I sit here and poop.”

“All this and I couldn’t get a smoke,” Vaswani complained.

“Yeah, at least you got to be in my body,” Lacroix replied. “Oh merde, I think you’re dying Sym,” she said as she noticed the bottom of her waist start to disappear. “At least you’ll die in good hands. I’ll be traveling with you through the pipes of the house as we are being emptied out by Sombra. T'was good knowing you, Indian.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Vaswani said. “At least I’ll die knowing it wasn’t you who did it.”

Another couple of fat, moist logs formed under the Latina’s ass and splashed the toilet once more. She flushed and repeated. She exhaled a sigh of relief when it was over, then stood up and wiped herself. Upon running out of toilet paper, she grabbed another roll and continued wiping until it was dry. Sure enough, her crack started to develop a rash. She washed her hands again before she headed downstairs.

When she got to the table, she noticed Fareeha was in her armor.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist!” Fareeha begged. “I went into the car and grabbed my suit. I wanted to know if you could inhale my rockets.”

Sombra smirked. “No worries. Go for it! Just…be careful where you aim.” With that, she opened her mouth wide.

“Yay!” Zhou clapped her hands in excitement. “Let’s see it happen!”

Fareeha activated her jet pack and flew herself a little bit into the air.

“ROCKET BARRAGE INCOMING!” Fareeha violently shook herself for a whole three seconds as a barrage of missiles came exploding out of her and aimed directly at Sombra. Sombra took the whole thing in, the force causing her to move back a bit, but by the time Fareeha was done firing she had all of the rockets in her mouth. She closed it, her cheeks protruding about three feet on each side, and made a deep gulp. The rockets moved down her throat, fattening her neck, the giant lump moving its way down to her stomach. They landed into her belly with a big THUMP! and her stomach protruded six or so feet in front of her. She clasped her fat belly happily and rubbed it. The girls stood there with their jaws open.

“How many rockets was that?” Sombra asked.

Fareeha returned to the ground. “N-nin-ninety.”

“Aw man! Should’ve been a hundred!” she boasted. She let the girls stare in awe for a while before she turned around, bent her back, and looked at them. “Right back at'cha!”

She shit out a storm. All ninety rockets were converted into feces and exploded out of her ass, spreading in several directions and traveling at tremendous speeds. The “rockets” crash landed all over the walls and the furniture, as well as some unfortunate victims. The room stunk the high heavens. A long period of silence followed before the remaining crowd burst into laughter.

“That was amazing!” Ziegler exclaimed, then downed a shot of vodka.

“Indeed,” Fareeha agreed, wiping excrement off of her arms. “You ready to eat me now or what?”

“Of course. Why don’t y'all strip yourselves so you taste a little better.”

The four remaining girls obliged, the old Ana herself included, and proceeded to undo themselves and lay their clothes on the floor. Sombra was amused by it all. She figured this was going to be so much more difficult, that she would have to cloak herself and act like a ghost to eat them, but no, the game was far easier to catch than she thought. She thanked the alcohol for that.

“I got an idea,” she told Fareeha. “Stand up on the table.” Fareeha did just so.

“Now cannonball into me!” She got to her knees and opened her jaw wide again.

“Oooh, yay!! I can’t believe I’m actually doing this! See y'all in the afterlife!” Fareeha cannonballed herself as she jumped off the table and towards Sombra’s waiting mouth. She landed square in it and Sombra quickly swallowed, not wanting her prey to fall off. She stood up as the enormous lump in her throat carried down to her belly. She felt the rocketeer land into her stomach and it expanded out in response, fitting the entire girl in with no hiccups. Sombra belched, then put her hands on her tummy.

“Come on. I need to get bigger than this. One of you get in here.”

Zhou volunteered next. She walked up to Sombra, in which Sombra took off her glasses and grabbed her chubby body, forcing herself into her mouth. She held onto her with both hands and lifted her into her throat. When enough of Zhou was in her, Sombra would be able to use her stomach as a rest for her so she wouldn’t have to lift her as much. In much the same manner as Lacroix, Sombra shoved Zhou down her body, the neck expanding before the belly did. Her tummy gradually expanded as more and more of Zhou went into her. Her feet was the only thing left now. Sombra pushed them into herself, closing her mouth with her finger in it and swallowed deeply. Sombra’s stomach made a big expansion at that point, just touching the floor and very wide.

“Ah…Dios why can’t I do this more often.” She relaxed while standing and let her belly do the usual grumbling, placing her hands on her stomach and rubbing it with delight.

“Nice, it’s warm in here like I expected,” Zhou said, getting herself comfortable. “Thanks, Sombra!”

“No, thank  _you_ ,” Sombra replied.

“I’m really liking it in here too!” Fareeha got excited and started fingering herself. “Come on, girls, join us!”

“Yeah, let’s go, Ana,” Sombra said. “Snuggle with your daughter!”

Ana looked at Ziegler. “You’ll be fine,” the doc reassured her. “Don’t worry; I’ll be right with you.”

Ana downed her whiskey and fruit juice, then made her way to the fat Mexican. Using Sombra’s stomach as a stepping stool, she stepped onto it and walked towards her awaiting mouth. She got at the top and looked around.

“Well, here goes nothing.” As old as she was, Ana was able to jump and cannonball right into Sombra’s mouth. She dived right into her body and collided with the girls that were in there, laying on top of them upside down.

“Heya!” Zhou greeted her. “Glad you could make it.”

Sombra’s belly stretched even further across the floor. She farted and rubbed her hands on her flesh, smiling in satisfaction. She turned to look at Ziegler, the last victim.

“Ready, amiga?”

“You…you need a hand cleaning up this stuff?” she asked.

“Nah, I can take care of it. Just enjoy the night and stay in company with the girls.”

Ziegler looked at her glass and griped it tightly. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She drank the rest of her glass, then wiped her mouth. She stood up and looked at Sombra.

“Thank you for such a great night.”

“Yeah yeah, okay, hurry up now. I’m starving.”

Ziegler took a deep breath, then proceeded to make her way. She laid on Sombra’s stomach and crawled her way in head-first. Sombra didn’t even have to push her in.

The neck fattened one last time, then Ziegler dove herself into Sombra and stumbled over the other girls in her stomach. Sombra’s tummy was two or three times bigger than her; in fact, it was so large she could actually lean onto it with both her arms and legs. She didn’t have to stand up anymore. Her tan, fat-as-an-elephant stomach spread across the floor and violently rumbled, but settled down once Sombra let out an  _URRRRRRRRPPP!_  and a  _FFFFFEEEEEERRRRRTTT!_  She could now rub her head around it, then rubbed her hands across it again in circles. She had never felt so satisfied in her life. Her ass started to cramp up.

“No! I got to save this for my McCree!!” Sombra, with the hacking gloves she still had on, hacked her ass, forcing her rectum to close. It was well past midnight, but it should only be a few hours before he arrived.

“Nice job,” Ziegler complimented her. “Even with all the girls in here it’s still pretty comfortable. I could get used to this.”

Sombra ignored her and took out her phone, opening the camera app again and recording herself.

“Hey, McCree,” she smiled drunkenly at the camera, moving her hair back behind her ear. “I hope you’re doing okay. I really miss you. I can’t wait for you to get home. Oh, that food I was talking about earlier? I lied; it wasn’t actually that that caused me to be like this. It’s because…it’s because I’ve been eating  _everyone_. Here, look.” She rolled the camera to her stomach. “Come on girls, say hi.”

They greeted him and poked her belly to let him know the prey in her was still alive.

“Oh, goodness…you see how fat I’ve gotten? I think I got four girls in there right now. I know you like this, honey, I know you do. Want to know how I know? Your browsing history, man; I’ve secretly looked up on your phone what kind of fetishes you’re into and discovered this is one of them. I wanted to see if I could fulfill this in real life, because you’re such a nice guy to me and wanted to return the favor, so I hope you enjoy what you’re seeing.” She kept the camera focused on her giant belly, which growled, churned, all those other things that a stomach usually does when it’s trying to digest something. She turned the camera back to her. “Please come back, Joel. I miss you. This is to our first anniversary. Love you.” She curled her purple lips at the camera and kissed it. She waved goodbye, then stopped recording. She sent the video to him, then shortly passed out thereafter.

 

She awoke when she heard screaming. It was morning now. She looked at herself and gasped.

“Oh! My! What is this?”

“WHERE THE HELL AM I??” Sombra heard Fareeha’s voice in her and felt her stomach getting punched. She also smelled the foul decay that was rotting around her. It caused her to vomit to the side.

“Wait, why are we all, like, stuck to each other?” Ana asked.

“You guys don’t remember?” Zhou asked. “We were at Sombra’s house last night and -”

“OH YEAH!” Sombra could hear them cuss violently, and felt them to punch and kick even harder. It made Sombra laugh.

“Hey, girls. Yeah…I think I ate you a couple of hours ago.” She then felt a thousand bricks strike her. “Oh yeah! I wanted to test my vore powers out! Looks like it’s a job well done!” She happily patted her tummy and smiled.

“Wait, you ate us?? Is that what we’re in right now? Your stomach?”

Sombra only replied with a cackle, slapping her gigantic belly again. She farted, which caused her to look around at the dry feces that was spread all over the dining room.

“Oh…so…that’s my crap.” She cussed.

The girls screamed again. Zhou wasn’t as shocked about the whole thing; in fact, she was still intrigued as to how she was being digested. She wanted to study it. No guarantees that she would get out alive, though…

“GET US OUT!!” Fareeha cried.

“How am I going to do that?”

“You shit us out! Just like you did last night!”

“Nah, that’s alright. I’m fine with y'all being in there. It does feel pretty good, after all.”

“Wait, where’s everybody else??” Ziegler asked.

“Um…I think they’re dead. I do remember sitting on the toilet an awful lot…”

The girls fell silent. It even struck Zhou by surprise.

The silence was interrupted when Sombra heard the familiar sound of cowboy boots clanking.

_Oh, mierda! I’m a dead girl now!_

“WHAT IN THE GODDAMNED TARNATION SMELL IS THAT?!” Yep, that western accent definitely belonged to McCree. He tossed his cigar outside, closed the door behind him, and walked around the corner, to find Sombra laying there on her enormous stomach, frozen in place. She looked at him and she shook, terrified of how he was going to react. The incredibly strong and disgusting scent of rotting feces could be smelt from miles away. He found trails of shit that led to the upstairs. The table was a mess. He slowly walked to Sombra, fists tightly clenched, face beet red.

“Sombra,” he said calmly, “You tell me what the hell just happened in the last twenty-four hours before someone gets hurt.”

“I-I’m sorry!” she cried, stuttering. “I invited a whole gang of girls over for dinner and…well, I guess things went a little cuckoo.”

“A little? Sombra there’s shit all over the place! Please don’t tell me that’s yours!”

“It..it is,” she admitted. “I ate a lot of food -”

“You ate a lot of  _girls_ ,” he corrected.

“Yes, and…Pharah challenged me to eat her rockets, and so, I shot them out of my ass, right here in the dining room.” She blushed, hard.

“Who the hell’s in your gut now?”

“Me,” Pharah said from within. McCree jumped slightly at hearing a real human from within his girlfriend. “As well as my mother, Doc, and Mei.”

“I’m sorry!” Sombra said again. “I…I knew you were into this kind of stuff and wanted to make a gift for you…out of myself, but…I couldn’t hold the other girls in, so…I pooped them out.” She wanted to laugh, but instead tears started forming in her eyes.

“Other girls? How many did you invite?”

“Nine. Basically everybody from Overwatch, including Widowmaker.”

“Widowmaker?? Sombra, she’s a frigging -” He stopped himself, walked around the room, and wiped his hand across his face. He felt like there was steam coming out of his ears. “You know how long it’s gonna take to clean all this up?”

“It’s my fault, Joel! I’ll clean it! I just didn’t have time -”

“Where are the other girls?”

When Sombra didn’t respond, Ana jumped in. “They’re gone,” she said.

“You mean, they’re -”

“Dead.”

Sombra began to weep profusely, planting her hands in her face. McCree violently punched her gut. His fist squished about a foot into her flesh, but it did nothing to her.

“So, I don’t know what you can do, but if you can get us out, that would be terrific,” Fareeha said within. “At least get the doc out, then she can figure out the rest.”

“You better do it quick before we end up getting either digested or shot out of her ass,” Ana added.

McCree stared at the wall, unable to process what was happening. He then looked at the table and noticed there was a bunch of alcohol still lying there. He walked over to it and grabbed himself a random shot of whiskey, downing it without any juice and quickly gulping it down. He found another one, drank that down as well. All of a sudden, his anger subsided, and he smirked.

“Whelp. You’re lucky I’m drunk. I think I’m okay now.” He looked at Sombra and noticed she was sobbing. “Darlin’? Are you alright?”

She looked up at him, face red and eyes covered in tears.

“Y-yes?”

“What are you cryin’ about?”

“You…you were so pissed off just a minute ago -”

“Forget about it! I forgive ya!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, sure!” He walked towards her and jumped, crashing his nuts on her soft flesh. His cock hardened as he scooted himself closer and closer to her face. He took his hat off and threw it on the ground. He got to her face and drew in for a kiss.

Sombra smiled at him, then kissed him again.

“Y'know darlin’, I was only gone for a day. Did you really miss me that much?”

“I did! I can’t live without you!”

McCree laughed as he wrapped his tongue in her mouth. “Well then. I feel quite honored to have a woman like you in my life.”

They made out for a while, Sombra leaning on her gut and McCree sitting on it. “If you’re in the mood, maybe later on I can feed ya the rest of the chicken you made. Well, the ones that didn’t get shit on, anyway.”

Sombra laughed. “Good idea, Joel.”

“Seriously?” Ana protested. “You’re not going to get us out now??”

They ignored her and went on for the rest of the morning like everything that happened last night was no big deal.


	3. Sombra's No Good, Shitty Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scat, diapers.

“So what’s the plan today, Gabe? You don’t mind if I call you Gabe, do you?”

Gabriel Reyes felt himself cringe at the irritating Mexican hacker’s voice. “Stick to the  _mission_ ,” he groaned. Then he thought for a moment. “Actually…” He remembered he was given a package of diapers. He walked over to the pool table at King’s Row, England, and bent to grab the package that was under the table. While holding the box with one hand, he took one of his claws from the other and tore open the sealing. He set the package on the table and removed one of the diapers from it, tearing the plastic off and walking back over to Sombra and showing it to her.

“I was told to give this to you.”

The hacker looked at the blacked-robed man quizzically. “¿Qué la mierda?”

“Look, all I know about this mission, from what Doomfist told me, is that there won’t be any bathroom breaks today. You need to take a shit, you gotta do it in here.” He looked at the diaper for reference.

Sombra looked at him, unable to determine the expression on his face through his white, skull-shaped mask, still looking puzzled as ever. “You can’t be serious. If I need to take a piss I’ll just go someplace and -”

“Just  _do it_. For the sake of the mission. I’ll have Widowmaker wear one too, so you won’t be the only one.”

Sombra placed a hand on her hip, drumming her fingers against the fabric of her purple-colored trench coat, her micro-Uzi slung over her shoulder with the other. “And I don’t suppose you’re wearing one as well?”

Reyes went silent for a second. “Like I said, just  _stick to the mission_.” He tossed the diaper to her. Sombra didn’t have a chance to respond before Reyes transformed into a thick black trail of smoke and took off. Sombra caught the diaper and glared at it for a while. She tucked her gun under her armpit and removed one of her gloves, feeling the smooth, padded foam with her bare hand. She grabbed each end and stretched it, noticing it stretched quite far. She looked around to make sure no one was around,  then hesitated. She temporarily brought her weapon to the ground and slipped off her tight, black, latex material pants, sliding them off her feet and tossing it to the ground. She took the diaper and wrapped it between her legs. It fit quite snugly, and she patted the strap that held the diaper together.

“Why do I feel like a baby…” She grabbed her pants and inserted one foot at a time in each hole, sliding them back up her tan legs and shuffling her hips a bit when the top reached her waistline. She put on a disappointed face when she realized the diaper would ruin the shape of her ass, which her tight pants so perfectly outlined before. “Well, looks like I won’t be able to get my fans to masturbate while I’m bowing against the wall anymore.” Her sad face quickly turned into a chuckle.

“Okay, so, I’m seeing Hanzo, Junkrat, his buddy Roadhog, Torbjörn, Zenyatta, and Lúcio,” Amélie Lacroix said after putting her Infra-sight on. Neither Reyes or Sombra commented, just took it as a mental note as they waited for the doors to open. Once they did, the three poured themselves out onto the narrow, cobblestone streets. Their goal was to try and capture the area by the statue of Tekhartha Mondatta, the omnic and spiritual leader who Lacroix had assassinated some time ago. Now that he was dead, though, it certainly wasn’t going to be an easy task to walk through the area without getting shot, especially if it was from the likes of Talon.

Reyes had his back pressed against a wall, one of his shotguns over his shoulder and at the ready, waiting for the opportune time to strike, while Lacroix stood at high ground, one eye open and glaring through the lens of her sniper rifle, looking for the first head she could shoot. Sombra cloaked herself, found Torbjörn’s turret, then started to hack it, dancing her fingers as purple lines trailed from her fingertips to said turret. In less than a second, the turret stopped moving.

“Turret offline,” she said. She quickly re-located to the translocator she dropped earlier, standing right alongside Reyes. Reyes briefly peeked his head out of the wall and onto the open streets.

“Stay close to me,” he said as he uncovered himself, walking towards the objective, dual shotguns held at point-blank range. Sombra groaned at being told what to do, then followed suit.

It was only a few seconds after that a hook shot out and lunged at the man. Sombra watched as the hook wrapped around his neck, dragging his whole body towards a giant pig, something that Reyes didn’t see before. Reyes quickly went into his Wraith form before he heard a loud shot ring around the area.

“Look a little more carefully next time, pendejo,” Sombra muttered as she cloaked again, disappearing behind enemy lines. She set another translocator and went back to the battlefield, spraying bullets wherever she could find a target. She did this for a while, going back and forth from shooting to finding safety.

“It’s like someone put rubber on these bullets,” she complained, noticing how terrible both the weapon damage and spread was, especially at far range. Lacroix managed to find a couple of targets, and being the perfectly trained sniper that she is, not one bullet missed their heads. Their bodies dropped to the ground, before they would respawn ten seconds later at their spawn point.

“Gracias, amiga.” Sombra headed towards the objective, seeing that it was mostly unoccupied, capturing it by herself. Reyes was nowhere to be found.

“RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI O KURAU!” Hanzo Shimada appeared out of nowhere, making a constipated look on his face as he pulled the string on his bow and let go of the tension, causing two great red spirit dragons to emerge, moving forward and circling around each other in a spiral-like fashion, heading in Sombra’s direction. Sombra only looked at the dragons briefly before she tried to re-locate.

But she couldn’t. She hadn’t realized she had spent so much time on the objective that her translocator had disappeared after fifteen seconds.

Nothing was going to stop the dragons from consuming her, now; there was no way she could sidestep in time to avoid them at the fast pace they were moving. Her eyes went wide, mouth agape as she prayed for the best.

The dragons suddenly stopped right before her face. Sombra glared at them, their faces looking like those Chinese dragons you see at a Chinese restaurant, unsure what was happening. The glowing dragons seemed to have a mind of their own now. One of them shrunk its head and slowly slithered its way down Sombra’s throat, the force of the dragon causing her to open her mouth and allowing the dragon in. Sombra went wide-eyed again as she saw the dragon slimming its snake-like body down so it could fit into her mouth. A large lump formed into her throat, and she was forced to swallow. Her stomach inflated like a balloon, tearing through her undergarments and spilled out from under the skirt of her trench coat. Said skirt barely covered the top of her now exposed, bronze-colored belly, the size of her gut wider and longer than someone who was about ready to give birth.

“ _UUUURRRRPPPP!_ ” Sombra involuntarily let out a loud and long burp. She quickly covered her mouth and just as quickly blushed, clearly embarrassed at how she looked. She cussed loudly before she looked at her large gut. It churned ever so slowly, the dragon within her making a comfortable place for itself.

“What the hell did you do??” Sombra asked the archer.

The Shimada glared at her and said nothing. It looked like he was just as puzzled.

The other dragon, who was still there, decided to make its way into her as well. Down the dragon went, shrinking itself down like the other so it wouldn’t stretch Sombra’s jawline too much. Sombra was once again forced to accept her prey, swallowing it down with a resounding gulp, her stomach expanding even more than before. The bottom of her Latina belly was only a few inches above the ground now, and Sombra felt pressure on her back as she tried to keep standing.

Sombra let out another belch. She dropped the gun she was holding and laid both hands on her wide stomach.

“Aw, my poor belly…” Sombra felt full, yet strangely, not overly stuffed. She could hear it loudly protest at the dragons she just consumed, and rumble along the way. “Well, I guess that’s one way to take care of your dragons!”

Shimada still glared at her, still trying to comprehend what had happened. It had appeared the dragons did the reverse of what they were supposed to do: consume  _her_ , not the other way around. Yet as he looked on at the girl’s giant tummy, he felt his cock stiffen.

 _Hanzo…_ the spirit dragon beckoned from within her.  _Worship me._

He walked over to her, almost as if in a trance. He bent to his knees before Sombra’s big belly and put his bow to the side. He made eye contact with her navel before he looked at the rest of her exposed skin.

 _Worship me…_ the dragon beckoned again. Only the Shimada himself could hear the voice. Sombra gave the man an odd look, only to slap him in the head when he tried to lay his hands on her.

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” She backed away.

Shimada only pulled himself closer to her with his knees, face blank, eyes drooping, mouth almost doing the same.

_Hanzo…I could not resist. Come here. Bow before me…_

“Get away from me!” Sombra started to freak out. She wobbled over to the gun she dropped earlier and clumsily bent over to grab it. She pointed it at the archer while slightly panting from her exercise.  _Where’s Widow when you need her?_

But Lacroix was disturbed at the sight as well. It made her lose her focus.

“I’m sorry,” Shimada managed to mutter, raging cock pressed against his black sweatpants, “the dragons…they’re telling me to worship them.”

She wanted to laugh but didn’t. “You sure you didn’t have a scorpion bowl too many before you got here? Or for all I know, dragon punch?”

Then she felt her ass tingle. Her belly rumbled and growled. There was nothing she could do about it. Sombra felt her diaper expand behind her. She scrunched her face and clutched her stomach as both feces and urine were being emptied out.

_Hanzo…it seems I’m too much for her. So I guess this is where we part ways. But don’t worry; you’ll always be able to spawn me again on your next ult._

Sombra’s diaper sagged, the foam that was once white now discolored in both brown and yellow. Everything that was in her stomach was now disposed by her ass, her stomach now back to its slim shape and hidden under her trench coat. She dropped her weapon again from the unexpected mess. If it weren’t for the fresh scent the diaper was pre-equipped with, she would have smelt awful.

Actually, it just covered only a little of the horrible smell of a hot, steaming pile of feces.

“No! The dragon stirs within me!” With that, Shimada leaped up and forced himself inside Sombra, before even giving her time to contemplate what had just happened. She wouldn’t be able to speak as Shimada opened her mouth wide. Somehow, he was able to jump right in. His head, neck, and shoulders went through. Using her insides as support, he pushed himself further into her.

“Swallow me, damnit!” the Shimada demanded.

No use in trying to pull him out now. Sombra gripped the lower half of his body, pushing him in with her hands, swallowing more and more of him at a time, the saliva in her mouth thankfully making a useful lubricant. Only his legs and feet dangled out. Sombra ripped off the metal pieces that were his boots and pushed the rest of him in, sucking her lips in as his feet finally went into her. She made another massive  _GULP!_  as the lump in her throat moved down into her ever-expanding tummy. Shimada curled himself into a ball as all of him was now into the pit of her stomach.

“ _UUUURRRRPPPP!_ ” Sombra looked at her belly. She took her gloves off and rubbed it. She closed her eyes. Oddly, she felt good. The Shimada himself tasted… _good_.

“So when you’re ready, go ahead and dump me with my dragons,” Shimada said from within her, wiggling himself to get comfortable. Sombra couldn’t help but giggle at his movements. “Or, at least of what’s left of them.”

She chuckled. “Hey, it’s the least I can do for you, pervertido.” She wobbled around, still at the objective. “Widow, are you seeing this?” she said through her earpiece.

“I, um, yes, I am,” Lacroix stammered, trying to keep concentrated for any more enemies. She couldn’t tell if she wanted to laugh at the scene before her, be intrigued, or remain disturbed.

“Interesting way to get rid of them,” Sombra laughed. She was glad she wore the diaper. It stuck about three feet behind her, carrying the disposed remains of the two dragons, and what will soon probably be Hanzo himself. She was disgusted at the smell, however.

“Someone making a barbecue without me??” Jamison Fawkes came to the scene from the incredibly strong scent, noticing a bloated Sombra with a filled-up diaper. His smile, which he was always carrying, grew even wider.

“Oh, and we got a pretty one at that!” He felt around his torn-up, camouflage khakis and removed a bottle from one of his pockets. Upon closer examination, Sombra could see that it looked like olive oil.

_Why the hell would he be carrying something like that around?_

He popped off the cork and proceeded to pour the contents over his Super Saiyan-like hair. It dripped down his head and slowly moved its way from there. The pint was emptied entirely. Fawkes tossed the bottle aside and used his hands to spread the oil all over his body after dropping his weapons, his khakis included, and over his erect cock.

Sombra’s eyes widened. She had to admit, the Australian did have a somewhat attractive appearance, what with his slim body and all, but she had a feeling he was trying to get inside her too.

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna be your next dinner!” Fawkes ran to her, and in much the same way as Shimada, he opened her mouth and brought himself in. She tried to close her mouth, but even the strength of her jaws couldn’t outweigh his hands. Jumped in he went, forcing himself down her esophagus. Sombra was once again forced to swallow, her swelling neck lumping and moving down into the pit of her Mexican belly. Fawkes found himself sitting right alongside Shimada.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had company in here!”

“You know where we’re going, right?” Shimada whispered to him.

“Uh…right where we are now?”

“No. In her diaper.”

“You mean, she’s gonna -”

“Shhhh…yeah.”

“Are these guys like, making suicide wishes or something?” Sombra asked Lacroix.

“No idea. But whatever is happening down there, it seems to be a very efficient method of eradicating the enemy. Just keep doing what it is that you’re doing.”

Then the intestines in her rear started getting upset again. Sombra stood there, shitting out the two men she just ate. Hanzo sat there eerily in silence as he observed his body parts getting thrashed about through her vulva, Fawkes screaming in horror. This wasn’t what he was expecting. Sombra clutched her stomach once more as it gradually got thinner, feeling relief as her diaper, being as stretchy and absorbent that it was, continued expanding outward. It touched the ground and continued to make its way inches at a time. Sombra squeezed her ass a bit harder at times, shitting out bone fragments of the folk who once made up Shimada and Fawkes.

The screaming finally ended as Sombra finished her dump, her stomach back to normal again. She looked behind her, to see her soiled, browned diaper on both sides of her, still intact in one piece.

“Looks like those diapers really work,” Lacroix commented.

Sombra blushed. “You saw that??”

“No one can hide from my sight,” was all Lacroix replied, no hint of any emotion at all, not even laughter.

“You wanna come over here and help me secure the objective, since apparently you got nothing better to do other than watch me shit myself?”

“Ew, no. I’ll stay here atop this perch and keep on the lookout.”

Sombra grunted. It took great effort just to walk as she would drag the giant pile of feces and urine from behind. Still, the diaper stayed with her without tearing apart, surprisingly.

“No! I can’t do this!”

Mako Rutledge ignored the pleading little man that he was carrying in his arms and made his way to Sombra.

“WANT SOME CANDY?” the man behind the black gas mask asked as he showed Torbjörn Lindholm to her. He proceeded to remove the midget’s jetback, then his mask, then his armor. Lindholm squirmed in the pig’s grasp, continuing to plead for his life.

“Oh, shut up.”

Sombra watched as Rutledge stripped the old man to his nude form and proceeded to look away.

“Gross! No!”

“Too bad.” Rutledge shoved the midget to her mouth and forced her jaw to open. He shoved the man head-first with one hand and grasped the back of Sombra’s head with the other. Sombra didn’t bother to protest; she knew that if Rutledge wanted it done, he was going to get it done. She reluctantly let the midget in. He was much easier to swallow than the other two. The result was a small pudge in her belly, still big enough, though, to slip under her skirt.

Lindholm pounded within, cursing at his fate and the good-for-nothing teammate he once had.

“If it makes you feel any better, little man,” the pig responded, “you won’t be alone in there. Come on out, guys!”

Tekhartha Zenyatta and Lúcio Correia dos Santos walked into the fore. Sombra was unable to read the expression on the monk’s face, while Santos looked ecstatic as ever.

“What is going on?” Sombra asked helpelessly.

“Don’t worry, this is the last of ‘em,” Rutledge replied. Zenyatta walked to her.

“I was asked to be put inside you. Now, if you would be so kind as to do that for me, so I can usher my way to paradise.”

Sombra gave him a confused look, then looked at the pig and Santos, the pig’s face also unreadable from his mask, Santos for whatever reason looking excited.

“You’re supposed to pick him up and eat him,” Rutledge said in an irritated tone.

Sombra shrugged. Having people squirm in her stomach felt good. She grabbed the omnic with both hands. Upon opening her mouth, she dropped him in, solid metal sliding along her insides, cool to the touch. Her stomach expanded to make room for him. To Sombra’s delight, he didn’t protest at all in the process.

“Thank you,” Zenyatta said.

Santos was next. He went up to her and rubbed her growling stomach, his black cock springing up in much the same fashion as Shimada’s.

“Hope you got some room for me.” He proceeded to strip himself in front of her. Sombra didn’t mind at all; in fact, she liked his nude form.

“I’ll always have room for someone like you,” she smiled, almost as if she wanted him to be in her at all times.

Santos smiled back. He jumped into Sombra’s mouth and she willingly let him in, sucking his Brazilian body with delight, tasting the salt that came along with it. She shoved him in with her hands, bringing him further and further down into the dark, full depths of her belly.

 _GULP!_  Sombra pushed the DJ’s feet in with her fingers and swallowed, her dark-colored tummy expanding once more, far larger than a woman with triplets, her back aching at the weight she was holding. She put her hands on the sides and rubbed, smiling that she ate such a hot DJ.

“Good. Now it’s my turn.” Rutledge proceeded to strip himself down, including the gas mask. A scarred face came out from underneath it. Sombra watched in horror as he grabbed a bottle that was in his jeans, twice the size of the one Fawkes had, and rubbed the liquid all over his fat, pig-like body and over his fat, erect cock. She had never seen a dick as large as his in her life. He walked up a set of stairs and stood directly above Sombra.

He made absolutely no warning as he jumped off the ledge and cannonballed his nude body right into her mouth. Fortunately, she had opened her mouth from the shock, so the four-hundred-or-so pound man had somehow landed square into her mouth and slid right in.

 _GULP!_  She couldn’t believe it. She just swallowed a four-hundred pound pig whole. Her stomach instantly expanded, definitely touching the ground and going about a foot or two past. Her gut was absolutely  _massive_. She felt overly full, but thankfully it didn’t feel so bad after she let out an enormous  _UUURRRRRRPPP!_  She looked at her accomplishment, happily hugging her incredibly wide tummy and resting her head on it, panting.

“I…I can’t believe I did this,” Sombra boasted. “I think that’s the last of the enemy!”

Her HUD indicated she had captured the objective. A door opened, and a payload moved forward.

“And I captured the objective all by myself! How’s that, Widow??”

Lacroix didn’t say anything, again trying to contemplate the situation before her.

But then Sombra forgot…the gastrointestinal organs…

“Mierda!” She felt it coming, hard. Her ass violently exploded, unable to hold the things within her. Large chunks of brown feces squeezed out of her butt. The diaper expanded, stretching further and further still as it was now over the size of a bean bag. Her face was sweating as she pushed her muscles to their limits, groaning and squinting her eyes at how huge of a load she was dumping.

It was finally over about five minutes later. No way she could move now; the diaper was far too heavy. In fact, it was so large it knocked her off her feet, forcing her to sit on her own pile of shit, which was occasionally decorated with bits of bones and shards of metal. Some of the shit exited out of her leg holes. Sombra helplessly kicked her legs about and trashed her arms, unable to go anywhere.

Just like a baby.

It was then that Reyes finally appeared. He teleported to her location. He held his breath as he tried to talk to her, not wanting to smell the stench she made.

“Wha – what happened to you?”

“You know what happened. You did this to me on purpose, didn’t you?”

Reyes dropped his shotguns to the ground, cracking his knuckles and craning his neck to the side before he let out a big chuckle.

“Maybe I should fetch Katya while you’re still there; this is what happens when you don’t follow orders.”

“Are you serious??” Sombra glared at the man with piercing eyes, her teeth gritting.

“Hey, at least you had a diaper.” With that, Reyes took off, disappearing in his black array of smoke. Sombra looked at Lacroix, who was still perched atop a high elevation. Despite how far away she was, she could see the huge grin on her face. She was also holding up a phone, likely recording the demonstration.


	4. Mercy and Tracer's Night Out

A failed attempt at trying to keep the peace during the Uprising event at King’s Row caused Lena and I to get stressed. Reinhardt and Torbjörn went and did their own thing while Lena suggested she and I go somewhere far away. She ended up air-planing us to China. We stopped by the Lijiang Night Market, coincidentally at night, and ended up stuffing our faces with fried squid, noodles, dumplings, salmon, and a bunch of other things pertaining to Chinese cuisine, their names of which I don’t even know how to pronounce. The air was a perfect balance between not too cold and not too warm as we sat outside behind the shack that made our food.

“Nice to have something that isn’t American,” I commented after I ate a dumpling in just a few bites. The meat that was inside, combined with the breading, tasted very good to me.

“Aye,” Lena responded before she plucked a fairly large ball of noodles from her bowl with a pair of chopsticks and inserted it into her mouth. In much the same manner as myself she only took a few chews and swallowed the thing with a resounding gulp. “Glad to have made this our destination.”

“So, you think Jack’s going to be mad at us?”

“Rubbish.” Lena continued mawing at her food. “He was hesitant enough to bring us out there in the first place. The British government forbade us from going, anyway.” She brought a squid that was attached to a stick to her face and slid off its head and part of its body right into her awaiting mouth with her teeth. “I’d rather not think about it, though. That’s why I brought us here.”

I had to agree with her. We were, in a way, binge-eating. Shake the stress off and keeping ourselves busy with food stuffing than worry about our failure. Some time had elapsed before I finally got full. I looked at Lena and noticed something was very off.

“Lena…how many bowls have you had?”

She shrugged. “I didn’t keep track. Why?”

“Well, look at yourself!”

She did so and, upon noticing her basketball-sized stomach, she gasped. She jolted a bit, which caused her skin-tight jumpsuit to rip right around her waist. Her British skin became exposed.

“Oye! My girlfriend’s not gonna like this!” She showed off more of her stomach as she took one of her hands and lifted up the ripped remains of her black jumpsuit so she could rub it all around. I could hear her stomach churn and protest at all the food she ate. At the same time, when I looked at her face, she had a strange-looking smile on. “You should check yourself too, doc!”

And just like her, my belly was busted too. The poor fabric of my blue medical outfit could barely stretch to cover it. “Oh my!” I covered my mouth with a silent shriek, but before long I just undid my incredibly tight belt and moved my skirt out of the way so my Swedish tummy could breathe. I backed away from the table, took both of my hands, and rubbed them around my stomach. Now I knew why Lena was smiling.

She let out a burp. Seeing as she took the initiative to do that, I went ahead and did so myself. I moved my bare hands across my belly again. I heard it moan in satisfaction.

“I can’t believe I don’t feel like I’m gonna explode!” Lena exclaimed. “So…is this what it’s like to feel pregnant?”

I let out a light chuckle. “I guess so. I’m guessing there’s something in that food that caused us to become like this, or we just simply didn’t pay attention to how much we were eating.” Either way, this actually felt pretty good as I leaned back in my chair. I couldn’t stop rubbing my fat, bloated belly. I looked at the table and noticed how much of a mess the both of us made, half-eaten dumplings littered across, pieces of fish strewn on the ground by our feet. All of a sudden, though, my intestines started to cramp up. I let out a rip through my buttocks. Whether I could control it or not, I probably couldn’t. After the gas escaped my crack I couldn’t help but blush. I brought my hand to my mouth again and giggled. To be honest, I felt relieved that Lena did it right back to me.

“Oh, you think you’re a goody-two-shoes huh?” She let out a rip of her own, and it was definitely louder and longer than mine. I laughed. This triggered my ass muscles and caused me to  _FRRRRRRRTTT!_  I had trouble breathing, not only because of the foul stench we had made, but because I was laughing so hard.

“Aye! No fair!” Lena bellowed in her British accent as she moved her butt cheeks around the chair she was sitting in, in the hopes that it would somehow produce another fart. Sure enough, it did, with the same results as before.

“What are we -” I struggled for breath in between laughs, “trying to get into a fart contest or something?”  _BRRRRRRRRTTT!_  Out came another squeak between my ass cheeks.

Lena forced more noodles into her mouth and digesting them into her fat stomach as she tried to build up more gas within herself. For a few minutes we went like this, Lena feeling like she had to keep up with me and my more or less intentional gas leaks, all the while me exploding in laughter. My sides were starting to hurt from it. Passersby would occasionally come by and stare at us, but I didn’t pay them any attention. Lena, in the meantime, was still getting larger and larger in the gut as she cramped big chunks of Chinese food into her awaiting mouth, feeling like she needed to be competitive and was desperate for any sort of gas she could come up with. I was about to suggest she stop her eating montage because of how big she was getting before she finally stopped. Most of her stomach was exposed now, and it was definitely larger than a basketball.

 _UURRRRRRPPP!_ Lena put a hand over her mouth before she rubbed her enormous gut. Her hand looked puny compared to the size of her stomach. She exhaled a sigh of relief. But she wasn’t done yet. Oh no, not even close.

She scrunched her face as I heard the loudest, longest, and quite possibly juiciest rip in all my time here on the earth. It sounded like she sat on a whoopee cushion, only it was a hundred times more hilarious. We both cracked up when it was over and I slammed the sides of my fists to the table, closing my eyes and once again struggling for breath. The air around us smelled pretty  _bad_.

“Okay okay, you won,” I surrendered.

Lena appeared to be deep in thought for a moment before she opened up. “Aye, I think…that one was a little wet.” She just ended up laughing again. “I think I’ll be alright though.”

“Good. Now, how are we going to get skinny again?”

She just smiled at me. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, love. You’re a miracle worker, after all. Besides, people will leave us alone in the meantime. They’ll think we’re pregnant.”

I smiled back at her. “Well, I suppose you’re right.” We sat there for a good while, gazing up at the night sky and admiring the stars, before we made plans on where we were going to settle for the night.


	5. Doctor's Orders (Mercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains anal vore, scat, diapers.

Today was Sombra’s physical. She headed for Angela Ziegler’s office at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Ziegler was the only person Sombra trusted from Overwatch, the only doctor she was comfortable visiting.

“Okay, Hana, Sombra should be here soon. Are you ready to do this?”

Hana Song, having finished her own physical, looked at the doctor uneasily. This was something she fantasized doing most of her life, being in someone’s stomach, some weird kink of hers. It took great courage to be able to open up to the doctor about her fetish; she couldn’t just keep this to herself, that would be unhealthy, so she thought. She felt relief beyond words when Ziegler seemed to understand, that Song wasn’t the first person to admit that to her.

But what shocked her even more was the fact Ziegler offered to be the predator for her.

Ziegler didn’t like Sombra very much. Nobody did, really. Though she was a pacifist, she was good at nursing a grudge. She didn’t like a person who could hack everything and everyone, find every little piece of information about themselves, and yet, it seemed like nobody could touch Sombra, nobody could figure her out. It just wasn’t fair.

“So, I hear you like making yourself look pregnant,” Sombra said to her at one point in time after a day out on the battlefield, her typical mischievous smirk painted across her Latina face.

“Excuse me?” Ziegler asked, glaring at the hacker with a strange expression, as the question was totally unexpected.

“Like this.” With a wave of her hand, Sombra brought up a web of purple holograms, then tapped on one to enlarge it and brought it before Ziegler’s face. A video started playing, one with the doc laying down in the corner of a room and practically masturbating while a large, fake belly that matched her Swedish skin tone was placed over her stomach. Ziegler blushed in horror as she watched and heard herself moan from the video, placing a vibrator between her ass cheeks beneath the skin-tight latex of her dark orange leggings and rubbing the fake, pregnant-like belly with her other hand. It wasn’t long before she looked away, clearly too embarrassed to watch the rest of it. She was incredibly regretful for recording herself in the first place.

“Tell you what,” Sombra offered, though it was more so a blackmail, flicking her hand again to stop the video, “We can keep your little kinky stuff between yourself and I, if you give me the blueprints to your suit and your staff. Otherwise…” Her smirk deepened.

“Take whatever you want!” Ziegler quickly surrendered.

“Ah, that’s a good girl…”

Months have passed since. Not a word from Sombra, until now.

“Um…I’m not really sure doc,” Song replied, seeming to lose her confidence, holding the back of her head with one hand and looking away. It seemed like a cool thing watch, but another thing to actually do it.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“I dunno…it just seems like a scary thing to do.”

“Oh, come on! I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

Song looked at Ziegler’s eyes for a while before she talked again. “I hope you’re right.”

Ziegler smiled at her. “I’ll make sure you’re safe in there, and if anything goes wrong, you know me, I’m a miracle worker, I’ll get you back out in a jiffy.”

Song took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Ziegler proceeded to strip herself of her leggings and her panties and sat down on the floor of the patient room with her bare legs spread out. She made sure to turn off all the cameras when she first got in the building. Song, already naked from her physical, followed suit and sat down in front of her. Starting with her right foot, she proceeded to insert it into the doctor’s asshole. The hole stretched in response, allowing more of Song’s toes to slip in. Pretty soon, her whole foot was in, surrounded by Ziegler’s stretchy inner walls. Ziegler gasped, then smiled upon feeling the young Korean’s pale flesh enter into her. Song continued pushing in the rest of her leg. Ziegler kept moaning, causing Song to get startled.

“Are you okay, doc -”

“Yes! I’m fine! J-just, keep it coming…” The doc’s cunt tripled in moisture, bits of cum dripping from her pussy. This felt  _incredible_  to her.

Song inserted her other foot in, her right leg already knee-deep into Ziegler’s asshole. She couldn’t believe how far the Swedish doctor’s anus could go, but thought it was “sweet” nonetheless. Ziegler’s moans were becoming incredibly loud now.

“Doc! People are going to wonder what’s going on -”

“I don’t care! Just keep pushing yourself into me!” Ziegler found her midsection start to make a bulge now to accommodate the gamer as more of her entered into her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, enjoying every minute of this.

Soon, Song’s hips were now into the doctor. She grabbed a hold of the doctor’s legs for support and slowly pushed the rest of herself in. When only her head and shoulders were left, she took one last look at the doctor’s strange face, then gave a final push before she was completely submerged inside the dark, warm insides of Ziegler.

Ziegler nearly orgasmed. Her stomach, now taut and wide, made her look eight to nine months pregnant – but thankfully not too abnormally large, since the Korean was so petite – her white, skin-tight medic suit stretching to accommodate room for her new prey. She wanted to finish off so badly by fingering herself, but reluctantly held back, knowing that Sombra would be in the waiting room soon.

“Are you alright?” Ziegler asked.

“Kinda cramped, but it actually feels nice!” Song took out her smartphone and turned the screen on so she could see better in the darkness, then adjusted herself right-side up. “Do you mind if I game a little bit while I’m in here?”

Ziegler enjoyed her movements. “I don’t see why not. Just keep it down whenever I have a patient around, and whatever you do, don’t activate your flashlight; the last thing I want to have people see is my stomach glowing.”

Ziegler got herself back on her feet, but before putting her pants back on, she headed for the closet in the patient room. She opened the door and unlocked a chest that was inside with a key. She removed a diaper from it and locked the chest back up, putting it back in the closet. She smiled upon seeing the diaper stretch with her hands, then proceeded to put it on. Song wasn’t aware of what she was doing, and this was a fetish that Sombra hadn’t found out yet. Or, Ziegler had hoped at least. She then put her pants back on, noticing it was a bit more difficult than normal because of her wide gut, then inserted her soles into her long metallic boots. She went to her office and sat down at her desk, keeping herself busy on her computer while she waited for Sombra to arrive, occasionally feeling Song move within her.

“Sorry I’m late.” Sombra pushed open the entrance to Ziegler’s office. The Latina was sporting a  black T-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was trimmed and was purple all-around, covering the side of her scalp that had her implants. Apparently she was comfortable enough around the doctor to not wear her trench coat that could make her disappear or trans-locate. She sat herself down on one of the chairs in the doctor’s office, then noticed the large gut Ziegler had.

Sombra couldn’t help but chuckle. “Couldn’t resist doing that around me, huh? Or, did you tell me you actually slept with  _Sparrow_?”

Ziegler grit her teeth. “You tell me. I thought you knew everything about me?”

“Well yeah, I do,” Sombra casually replied, checking her fingernails. “But, I thought I’d give you a little bit of respect after our conversation. It’s best to give everyone at least  _some_  privacy, right?”

The doctor wanted to retaliate. She knew the hacker was just toying with her at this point, using her like a puppet, but, being the good ol’ doc that she is, let it slide. “I suppose. Well, are you ready for your physical?”

“That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

Ziegler stood up and led Sombra to one of the patient rooms. The Mexican sat down on the bed. Ziegler went to the closet and grabbed a clean, folded-up gown that she thought would fit Sombra’s size.

“Change into this. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Ziegler left the room and, true to her word, knocked on Sombra’s door after five minutes. After Sombra said it was okay to come in, she did just so.

Ziegler prompted Sombra, who was wearing nothing but the gown now, to sit up on the bed. She then proceeded to check her vital signs. She took a pumping device and wrapped the velcro strap around Sombra’s arm, pumping the device to tighten the squeeze of the strap while the dial on the vial continued to go upwards. She stopped pumping after a certain amount of time and watched the dial slowly go back down as the strap’s pressure gradually loosened.

“Looks good. Didn’t expect any problems there.” Ziegler then took a stethoscope and put the buds in her ears. She put the stethoscope to various parts on Sombra’s body, particularly her chest and the top section of her back, listening to her heart beat and trying to detect any abnormal signs of breathing.

“What’ve you got back there?” Ziegler asked, noticing she felt a lump on Sombra’s back.

“My implant. My hardware got upgraded.” Sombra smirked.

Ziegler shook her head and proceeded to test the rest of her body.  _Seems like everyone has some sort of implant or an artificial limb these days._

“Okay, good.” Using the various tools at her disposal, Ziegler checked Sombra’s body temperature, examined her throat and tonsils, then her eye.

“Wow. You really take good care of yourself.”

Sombra smirked. “I told you this wasn’t even necessary.”

“Sombra, every human being on this earth has to get checked at least once a year. It’s the law.”

“Who cares about the law? Where’s the fun in playing fair?”

Ziegler sighed and ignored her. She put on a pair of translucent latex gloves, then unbuttoned Sombra’s gown – warning her before she did so – and took it away from her, exposing her bare breasts. “Lay down.”

She did so, laying her head on a pillow. Ziegler took her gloved hands and checked Sombra’s breasts by poking her fingers around her nipple areas, checking for any abnormal lumps. Upon seeing there was nothing out of the ordinary, she proceeded to the next part.

“Raise your knees up a bit. I’m going to have to check your vulva.” Sombra complied, exposing her cleanly shaven pussy and anus. Ziegler took a duck-bill-shaped instrument and slowly inserted it into her cunt. Sombra couldn’t help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Ziegler then opened her vagina a little more by widening the instrument, then took a small battery operated light to reveal the contents within. Shortly after she tested that, she removed the instrument and stuck one lubricated finger into the same area, another finger into her asshole, feeling around for any abnormalities. When she took them out, her index finger was damp from Sombra’s cum. Sombra only smiled at the doctor.

“Okay. Everything looks good! Ausgezeichnet! [Excellent!] Just one last part and you’ll be good to go.” Without warning, Ziegler took a roll of duct tape from under the bed and removed a piece from it, taping it over Sombra’s mouth. Sombra glared at the doctor, wide-eyed.

For the first time since Sombra was here, Ziegler smirked at her. “Don’t worry, liebling [darling]. This will only be just a few minutes.” She then activated her earpiece. “Okay, Jack, I’ve got her.”

Sombra tried to get up, only to get quickly restrained by the doctor by pressing her arms against the bed. “Now now, be a good girl. No need to be in such a hurry. This is just doctor’s orders.”

Ziegler kept the purple-haired girl restrained while she waited for Jack Morrison to show up. She didn’t have to wait long.

Morrison entered the patient room, clad in black jeans, metal boots, a red, white, and blue jacket, red gloves, and a face hidden behind a red tactical visor. A nine millimeter could be found in a holster on his belt, along with a few biotic emitters. Sombra glared at the man. She knew who he was, but couldn’t boast about it since her mouth was sealed.

Morrison got up close. “You’re on my turf now, kid. Any attempts to leave the building, you will be prosecuted. Got it?”

Sombra wanted to laugh. Everything was a game to her. Nobody could outsmart her or track her down.

Well, except maybe this time was different.

Upon seeing no answer from the hacker, Morrison nodded at Ziegler. Ziegler let go of Sombra, to which Morrison now quickly held on to, stripped herself of her pants, and literally sat herself on top of Sombra. Sombra saw the diaper coming as it sat on her face. Her screams were muffled by both the duct tape and the foamy material of the diaper.

“There’s one kink I haven’t told you about,” Ziegler said. “Hope you don’t mind if you’re my test subject to try it out on.” And with that, Ziegler started to empty out her bowels.

Song was so distracted with her gaming, she didn’t even realize her feet were starting to disappear. When her legs got through, though, that’s what got her attention.

“Uh, doc? What’s going on?”

Ziegler ignored as she continued pushing her ass to its limit, shitting out bones and brown excrement, to which the diaper responded by expanding. The diaper enlarged itself across Sombra’s face. The smell was absolutely repugnant to her and she screamed once more, not being able to escape this nightmare due to her being restrained by Morrison. Morrison couldn’t even smell the feces, fortunately; his visor covered his nose.

“Doc! What the hell is going on!” Song started to panic as more and more of her body continued to lower itself down into Ziegler’s ass and she cussed in Korean. She punched Ziegler’s inner walls (since she couldn’t kick now that her knees down were gone). This only seemed to cause Ziegler to shit even harder, her diaper continuing to stretch as it tried to hold all of her waste. It seemed like both Sombra and Song were having a bad day, but  _someone_  had to be in her stomach in order to do this, and Song volunteered, to her unfortunate demise of not knowing what the consequences would be.

Sombra kept yelling in muffled moans, disgusted by the texture and smell of the diaper, which only got heavier and wider as Ziegler took her dump. She tried wailing her legs, but with the doctor sitting on her, she couldn’t. Song was screaming as well, but the doctor ignored, too occupied in taking her shit to give her attention to any distractions.

Song’s screaming finally ended when Ziegler finished her dump, her stomach now back to its original shape. Her diaper was now browned and tainted with the mixture of feces, urine, and bone fragments, and was roughly the size of a beach ball, sitting directly on top of Sombra’s face. Ziegler rubbed the expanded diaper around the hacker’s face to rub the agony in even more, then got off of her. As she did so, some of the feces she defecated spilled out onto the patient floor.

Morrison let go of the Latina and stripped her of her tape, to which she exhaled a tremendously big breath, then vomited all over the floor, green puke occasionally peppered with orange chunks spread in a rather large pile. She rapidly cussed in Spanish like a machine gun and stared at the doctor with an angry expression, eyes like that of a devil.

“What. The hell. Was that for!”

Morrison made a light cackle. “Tell you what,” he mocked, “You join Overwatch, or, at least what used to be Overwatch, use your hacking skills for the benefit of mankind, and we’ll forget this ever happened. Or rot in prison and we’ll tell your little Talon buddies what the doctor just did to you.”

Sombra exchanged looks between the doctor and the soldier. She didn’t have any of her equipment; no way she could get out of this one.

“How would you be able to get in touch with them anyways? I thought you hated Gabe?”

Sombra couldn’t tell, but the soldier smirked behind his mask. “I’ll force the information out of you. I know you hold all of the cards. Or, so you think. It would be sad if I had to tell them all the secrets you hold against them, because I know you more than likely do.”

Sombra hesitated. “Fine. I didn’t have much of a use for Talon anyways.” One way or another, she was eventually going to find a way to get herself out of this. She just went with it so she wouldn’t have another diaper expanding upon her.

“Good choice. Get dressed back up and meet me in the doctor’s office. I’ve got a few questions for you.”

Morrison and Ziegler, with her outstretched diaper, left Sombra some privacy as they went into the doctor’s office.

“Thank you,” Ziegler said.

“No worries, doc. Good work. You better get yourself changed pretty quickly. You’ll be able to resurrect D.Va, right?”

Ziegler thought to herself for a moment before she chuckled. “Yes. Shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. She’s gonna kill me, though.”

“Not on my watch she isn’t.” With that, Ziegler went to get changed, while Morrison waited for Sombra to show up.


	6. D.Vored

“So…what is it exactly that you wanted me to do again?”

Gabriel Reyes put an ecstatic grin on his face. “All I want you do to is cause a little ruckus. Rain on that D.Whore’s parade.”

Akande Ogundimu crossed his arms, his massive gold gauntlet that replaced his right arm completely tucking his left arm in, and hesitated. He had never seen Reyes look this happy before. Something about him was off. “I’m not sure…”

“Oh, come on man. You yourself said to me, ‘Only through conflict do we evolve,’ yes?”

The music coming from the insides of a club mingled through Ogundimu’s mind as he continued to contemplate. He finally let out an audible sigh and brought his left hand up, opened.

Reyes fumbled through his wallet as he dipped a couple of claws in, counted the bills, and slapped it onto Ogundimu’s open hand. Ogundimu spread the stack out with his thumb and added up the total.

“No. More.”

Reyes didn’t seem to have a problem with this as he reached into his wallet again and handed the West African another wad of bills. Ogundimu counted the money again, then stuffed the stack into the pocket of his white sweatpants. “Alright. Let’s do this.” With the power of his gauntlet he swung at the back of the club. Upon collision, the wall made a large opening, enough so that the two of them could go in. Ogundimu stepped in. Reyes chuckled, pulled his black hood over him, put his white skull-like mask on, then followed suit.

Hana Song happily danced on the dance floor, shuffling her bare feet and swinging her legs back and forth from each other, her long auburn hair freely flowing through the air as music played in the background. She always looked forward to these nights when she was off-duty from being in her mech. She loved the attention she got here.  She winked at someone sitting some distance away before she slipped off her pink panties, exposing more of her pale white skin.

“Y’know, fer bein’ a pro gamer and all that, she ain’t that bad of a dancer.” Jesse McCree took an extended drag of his cigar, then took two of his fingers and removed the cigar from his lips before exhaling a large puff of smoke. He grinned. “I’d smack dat brilliant booty so damn much even mah horses would git off on it.”

Part of Lúcio Correia dos Santos wanted to hit the cowboy, but rather ended up laughing hysterically. “You’re such a perv, dude.” McCree had to have been at least twice the age of the dancing Korean. He merely chucked in response. “What I’d also like to know is, how the ‘ell she got such a great body.”

Even Santos couldn’t figure that one out. He took another sip of booze before he set the bottle back down on the table and resumed looking at the skinny girl’s moves.

“Im’a go grab a beer.” McCree got off the table and slapped the Brazilian on the back before he left.

Ogundimu quietly went to the back stage. There he found the young girl he was looking for. He charged up his gauntlet, waiting for the opportune time to strike.

 _Just wait for her to turn around and…_ with just the right timing, the man launched forward at incredible speed as Song spun on her toes in an attempt to make a 360 degree turn. But she only went 180 degrees as all of a sudden she gasped at the last second. Her mouth being open was just at the right angle, and it caught hold of the man’s gauntlet. The velocity of Ogundimu’s hurdle was so great that, not only his fist was entirely caught by the girl’s mouth, but the speed continued to push him forward. His whole arm got in, to be followed by his shoulder and his head. Both the victim and the striker yelped at the sudden movement. Song had been knocked back, off the stage and onto the floor. Somehow, this caused her to push Ogundimu even more into herself, as both his arms and shoulders were in her. She swallowed in a panic, not really sure what to do, and thankfully, this caused the man to slip further into her. Now that the bulk part of his body was done, Song swallowed again with a little bit more ease. There wasn’t really anything else she could do; forcing him out at this point would have been incredibly painful. That, and the fact that she couldn’t really breathe with such a huge, muscular man in her throat, made her act faster. Her stomach has bloated a great deal, and it only spread further out as more and more of the dude went into her. A couple of hard gulps later, and the African was completely engulfed in her body. Song knelt on her knees and stared at her gigantic gut. The thing was larger than her. She couldn’t help but rub the massive lump across the sides in circles. She tried to hold back a burp but it came out of her too quickly. Her squishy belly sloshed. When she looked back up, she noticed everyone was completely silent and stared at her. All she could do was blush.

“Wha-what just happened?!”

Some folks were so disturbed at the sight they got up and left. Others stayed, including Santos, who found her big, churning belly to be extremely attractive.

Ogundimu cussed out loud. “It’s just an accident. I’ll find a way out of here, don’t you worry.” In his head, though, Ogundimu was having a panic and he wanted to break Reyes.  _I had a feeling something like this was going to happen…_  The girl was innocent and too young to have Ogundimu break right through her stomach; he had to come up with a better plan.

Song slapped her tummy. “Hey! What was that for! Who are you?”

“Oh, uh, I just, you know, really like the way you move your body, and, well, I kind of wanted to get in your pants, but…somehow I’ve ended up inside your body instead.”

“Yeah, nice try, sicko.” Song rubbed her bare hands across her bare stomach. “Although, you tasted pretty good, and I’m surprised this doesn’t hurt.” She laid her head on her big tummy.

McCree rushed to the scene, bottle of beer in his hand. “Oh, now that’s a beauty!”

Santos went to her. “D.Va, are you alright?”

Song smiled as she moved her hands across the smooth touch of her pale skin. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. I could just go to sleep right here.”

Santos got on his knees and couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Song’s belly and give it a squeeze. “Oh, this feels sooo good…”

Reyes teleported a few feet behind Santos out of nowhere. He looked at the scene, then gave a huge chuckle.

“Better luck next time, champ.”

Ogundimu let out another curse as he yelped and strangled within Song’s body. Song merely laughed at his movements. She laid there with her belly spread out, watching as it still groaned and churned at the man she had just swallowed.


	7. Tracer And Emily

Vacation. The best part of the year. Although, I didn’t go anywhere; I stayed at home in England with my girlfriend, Emily. So long as I had her that was all I cared about. I leaned back on the couch I was sitting on with my arms resting on the back, watching television when Emily walked over and handed me an iced coffee. I grabbed it, looked at her, smiled, and thanked her. I stirred the contents within with a straw and felt relieved at the cold, sweet taste on a hot summer day upon taking a sip. She made it just the way I liked it: extra cream and sugar.

She smiled in return. She was in a loose-fitting tank top and shorts, with strawberry blonde hair that reached just the mid-section of her chest, pale face lightly peppered with freckles around her nose bone. But she didn’t sit down. She was still standing there in between the table and the couch. The devilish smirk on her face told me she wanted to do something more than just sit and watch television with me.

“Oh, I know what you want to do…”

Emily got on her knees behind me and stripped my yellow leggings off. I pulled my shirt off while she eagerly slapped her tongue in between my ass cheeks, licking it like a dog. I moaned at the pleasure I was receiving, holding on to her shoulders for support. Licked and licked she went, my moans becoming louder and her teasing giggles turning me on even further. I could feel cum letting loose from my cunt, and, of course, Emily went right ahead to lick it all up. She then dipped a couple of fingers into my anus, and started moving them back and forth, inside then back out again.

“Quit…teasin’ me,” I said, ecstasy filling me beyond words, as she stretched my anus and kept playing around with it. “What are you doing?”

“Wow, you’re…pretty stretchy!” Emily commented, apparently amused at how far my asshole could go.

“Well, come on, get on with -” All of a sudden I felt something incredibly large, definitely larger than a dildo, enter right into my ass. It was painful, but at the same time it felt…strangely good. I turned around and noticed Emily’s head was no longer visible in my sight.

“Aye! Emily! What did you do?!”

I could feel her laughs echoing inside me. “This is pretty cool!” She moved her head around inside me, my cunt becoming increasingly moist at her movements.

“Emily! Get out of there! You’re making me -” My plea fell on deaf ears as her neck was now into me. “Damnit, love! You’re making me go  _craaaazzzzyyy_!”

“Hold still!” she clamored. Grabbing a hold of my hips, she pushed herself further into me. More and more of her body was in me, and now that her shoulders were in, the rest of her body shouldn’t be too much trouble for me to handle. I gripped tightly to the table and bent slightly. Emily used her feet as a last push to get herself in. My stomach expanded farther out to make room for my girlfriend.

Eventually, somehow, she was completely in me. We were both awestruck at the result. My stomach was taut outward, wider than a woman nine months pregnant, and I orgasmed at how great of a feeling this was. I sat down on the couch with my stomach protruding outwards and rubbed it in sheer ecstasy. I grinned as I felt it growl and churn at the person I had within it, and my ass was starting to get wet all over again.

“How ya doin’ in there?” I asked her. In a way, I was concerned for her safety, but…her being in my belly just made me feel  _oh_  so good.

“A little cramped,” Emily replied, “but not too bad.” As she stretched her arms and legs around the inner depths of my body, I giggled at her reflexes. This felt so amazing. “Let’s just hope that chrono-accelerator thing of yours will be able to get me out at some point.”

I leaned back on the couch and rubbed my wide stomach again, grinning. “Yeah, I hope so too.” In reality, though, I just wanted to keep her in there. She would always be there with me, wherever I go, feeling her stretch the insides of me, and me laughing and getting turned on by it. The thought made me just want to squirt. I took another sip of my coffee, then thought about what we were going to do for the rest of the day.


	8. When Tracer Gets Revenge

Sombra and Amélie Lacroix were watching a soap opera on television at some home in Dorado, Mexico, eating popcorn and chugging a couple of beers between scenes.

“I told you that guy was gonna fall in love with her!” Sombra exclaimed.

Lacroix rolled her eyes and sighed. It was hard to focus on what was happening with the Mexican’s big-mouth going off every two or three minutes.

Lena Oxton also happened to be there at the scene, her presence unknown to the Talon agents. She was leaning behind the couch they were sitting on, knees bent forward, waiting for the opportune time to strike. Somehow, she figured this all out – the fact that it was this particular night they took a break from their daily routine of terrorizing one country at a time, where they were going to be, and what time. Seeing as they were getting a bit tipsy, based on their slurry dialogue, this made Oxton’s job even easier. Of course, she hated every member of Talon and their hideous deeds, but no one as much as the purple-haired Latina and the blue-colored French sniper pulled the strands out of her brown, spiky hair. Lacroix had murdered Tekhartha Mondatta, the omnic and spiritual leader of the Shambali, whom Oxton looked up to as a hero, and on top of it she brutally damaged Oxton’s chrono-accelerator as they were fighting, leaving her there and Lacroix going away like nothing happened. Sombra was just a no-good thief and lier who stole the blueprints of Winston’s chrono-accelerator technology to make her own tech, and every time Sombra saw her she would rub in her face what she’s able to do now that she can trans-locate. Not to mention how much of a general nuisance she was. Tonight, Oxton was going to strike back. And it seemed like the perfect time to do it.

Oxton rose up, took a hand on each of the girls’ heads, and quickly smacked them together, so hard that it knocked the both of them unconscious.

“Did I…did I really just do that?” Oxton questioned herself. She couldn’t believe it. Two of the most lethal women in the world were now in the British pilot’s hands. She walked around and looked at their slumped bodies, eyes rolled into the back of their heads, Lacroix in a light tank top and shorts, Sombra in just a bra and panties. She looked at the table. It was scattered with kernels of popcorn and empty beer bottles. She made a look of disgust; she wasn’t much of a drinker herself.

“Now, what am I going to do with you two…” Ideas flowed through her ADD-fueled brain. She thought about dragging their bodies and putting them in the sewer. “No, that’s too cruel.” As much as she hated the people who represented Talon, she didn’t consider herself to be  _that_  vengeful. “Maybe I can tie them up and have Emily and I fart on their face all day?” No, she didn’t know how to get that much gas built up in her.

Then she heard her scrawny British stomach grumble. After waiting behind the couch for a few hours, it was no wonder she’d get hungry. She smirked; she had the perfect plan.

She started with Lacroix. Get the longer, bigger one in first. Oxton proceeded to strip the sniper clean of her garments, removing her tank top by lifting her arms, then slipped her shorts off her long, slender, blue legs.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this!” Oxton was getting excited. She’s seen this done in cartoon videos before, before she met Emily. It was something that turned her on; she had no idea why. There was just something about having someone in her stomach that made her cunt wet. She grabbed the French woman rather quickly; who knows how much longer she would stay unconscious, literally lifted her light, nude, curvy body off the couch and into the air, and proceeded to insert her head into her mouth. Her body was cold to the touch, no surprise there, and yet, Oxton savored her delicious French flavor. She was getting turned on by the second as more and more of the tall sniper went into her body, her head, neck, and shoulders in at this point. Her jaws stretched to their limit as Oxton shoved more of the sniper’s body into herself, using her hands to push Lacroix down. She could feel a big lump forming in her throat, and despite how strange it felt, she wasn’t going to give up. Not at probably the only possible opportunity to demonstrate to the woman,  _don’t mess with me_.

Hips went in, Oxton’s throat becoming incredibly massive at this point. Her pussy especially increased in moisture as she took in Lacroix’s sweet, plump ass, taking her time to take that part in, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet taste of vengeance. Oxton gave a couple more shoves in with the girl’s legs, and finally sealed the deal by pushing her feet in with her fingers.

 _GULP!_  Oxton made a loud, delicious swallow, as the blue woman, still unconscious, completely submerged into the pilot’s belly, the result being an incredibly massive bulge that by far stretched that of a woman nine months pregnant. She looked down at her large gut and patted it with her gloved hands, surprised that her tight, yellow jumpsuit hadn’t torn.

 _UUURRRRRPPP!_  “The enemies of Overwatch will be eliminated,” Tracer mocked. She listened closely as her tummy was churning and slowly digesting the emotionless widow. “Oh, wow, guess I’m not skinny anymore…” As she walked, her stomach drooped along with her in delayed movements. She looked at Sombra, her ecstasy smirk turning back into an angry demeanor again.

“And as for you…” Oxton couldn’t help but notice just a slight pot belly had developed on the hacker’s stomach. She wasn’t surprised. Maybe the trench coat she traditionally wears covers it. Or maybe she just formed it a few hours ago.

“Oh, but that last meal was so filling…” Oxton cussed. She thought about fast forwarding her time, but Sombra would probably wake from her slumber then. She shook her head. “No matter, I can do this!” Determined to put a miserable end to both of these ladies, Oxton proceeded to remove Sombra’s undergarments. She didn’t care if she felt full; she knew she could do it, even if it was painful. Putting herself sideways, so that her gut wasn’t in the way, Oxton grabbed the slightly heavier, pudgier Mexican, and with the bare strength of her hands she lifted Sombra off the couch, just like she did with Lacroix. She didn’t spend as much time trying to eat Sombra; she didn’t want to feel herself getting fuller at a gradual pace, she just wanted to get it over with. Oxton put Sombra over her pale white belly as a rest and shoved the copper-colored girl in with her hands. The lump formed again in her throat, a little thicker this time due to Sombra being slightly heavier than Lacroix, but she pressed on.

 _GULP!_  Miraculously, Oxton was able to completely swallow Sombra after some effort was made. Her stomach surged ever forward, the edge kissing the floor now. She closed her eyes to see if she could somehow ease the pain of not only being so full, but also the pressure that was now put on her back from all the weight she was carrying in front of her. She laid her arms and hands on her titanic gut and leaned forward, using said gut as a support.

 _UUURRRRRPPP!_  “Well, that certainly helped!” Oxton breathed out a sigh of relief and took several more breaths, panting. It actually felt like exercise bringing those two girls into her stomach. She thought for several moments while letting her overly stretched jaw ease from the pain. She could feel the moisture seeping through the skintight latex of her ass. Not only did she basically get rid of her two worst enemies, she was also fulfilling her fantasies about having a big belly in real life.

“Oh, Emily’s gonna love this!” She leaned an ear to her gut, hearing it furiously digest the two women, who were hopefully still unconscious, only to scream out in horror of their death, should they ever wake. Suddenly, the yellow latex that wrapped around her giant belly finally gave way. Oxton could hear and feel her bare skin now exposed to the air as the latex shredded in half. Oxton merely laughed in response, turning her on even more.

“Oh, if only I was recording myself right now!” Oxton then realized she had a girlfriend that she had to attend to. “Wait, she’s told me she likes my butt. I wonder if…”

A devilish smirk came across her British face. Wasting no more time, she used her chrono-accelerator to fast-forward time. She thanked her brilliance and observed her stomach getting smaller and smaller, while at the same time her twin ass cheeks expanding. In just a matter of time, her stomach was now back to its skinny self. When she turned around, though, she blushed at what she saw.

“Aye, she’s gonna LOVE this!” Her prey had transferred to her backsides, mostly in the ass but a bit in the hips and the thighs as well. Oxton always was a beautiful-looking woman, but now, she only looked sexier, curvy hips and a nice, plump, big ass to boot. She gave it a slap and smiled, then decided to take her leave, the television still blaring behind her.

Nobody would notice the shapely Oxton until she went into her apartment in London. Since she was a pilot, she drove her own plane back home, unattended by anyone else.

“Hey, luv! I brought somethin’ for ya!”

“Oh, what might that be?” Emily was brushing her hair with a comb in the mirror, looking like she was ready to go somewhere.

She dropped her comb when she turned around and saw her girlfriend with her hands planted on her thick hips. Even from the front, she could tell what happened. Then Oxton turned around to show off her expanded ass, looking behind her shoulder as she smirked.

“How’d you do that?” Emily asked.

“Easy. You just eat the people you hate, then fast-forward time so that they end up in your ass!” Both girls started laughing hysterically.

“Who did you eat this time?”

“Sombra and Widowmaker. Now that’s killing two birds with one stone!”

Emily didn’t know who they were, but she didn’t care. “I can’t believe this…you did this…for me?”

“Aye! Of course! Anything for you!”

Emily got on her knees and got close to Oxton to admire her big ass. She was about to put her hands on it when all of a sudden the latex gave way and tore itself apart. Emily only got wetter as Oxton’s bare, white, and broad ass was a mere few inches from her face.

“Aww, great, first the stomach and now this?” Oxton blushed.

“It doesn’t matter, this is just fine,” Emily reassured her. She didn’t wait much longer before she went to town on her girlfriend’s expanded butt. Oxton moaned in response and let her do her thing, glad that she was able to do something special for her.


	9. Chilled Korean Barbecue (Mei)

To this day it amuses me how I was the only one who survived the polar storm that hit Ecopoint: Antarctica. Well, I was devastated too. Devastated and quite disturbed, if I might add, because, well, when I left my state of cryostasis, I discovered that none of the scientists who were working with me in trying to figure out what the real cause of the strange global climate changes we were facing survived. Their capsules – they all stated the bodies within them were dead. It’s something I generally don’t like to talk about, but, seeing as this is a journal I need some way to get this fact out there.

And then to find the climate changes only got worse, and Overwatch, the team that I was once part of, was disbanded, and all the eco-points established throughout the world were no longer in operation nine years later, after I unfroze…

 _Stay positive Mei, stay positive._  These thoughts ran through me as I looked up from my journal and tapped the eraser-end of my pencil to my lips. And then I heard the door knock.

“Yes?”

I saw Hana Song emerge from the door, creaking it open and slipping herself in. She looked like she was ready to go somewhere with her skin-tight MEKA suit on. She walked up to me and smiled.

“How are you?” she asked.

I slid my bifocals up my nose bone, looked at her, and returned the smile. I really enjoy having company, especially if it was from the likes of her.

“I feel better now that someone has entered into my presence,” I frankly admitted.

“You know, I love reading your journal. I’m so jealous you get to go to all those places!”

Oh. The other journal that I’ve posted on my blog and the locations I’m sent to in an attempt to restore the eco-network. The one that’s not so personal. The one that I try to remain optimistic for.

“That’s true!” I replied. “I guess you don’t get to travel very much.” Then I thought for a moment. “Maybe you want to come with me on my next mission?”

Her cat-like Korean face only grew broader. “You read my mind. I would  _love_  to.”

“That’s great to hear. Lucky for you, I’m planning on heading to Volskaya Industries tomorrow. That’s one of the places where the eco-network shut down. I’m hoping to get it back up online. Better bring your mech; who knows what kind of hurdles we’ll have to overcome. I hear security over there has tightened up a bit.”

She giggled. “Mei, this is gonna be so awesome! I’m so excited!”

I didn’t change the expression on my face. It seemed like everything was a game to her. Such a young girl. I brought my attention back to my journal as she excitedly hopped out of the room I was in. I wasn’t so sure if I felt the same enthusiasm as her.

 

So we left China and took a plane to Russia. Seeing as I was once part of Overwatch, I never needed a ticket; I could just go wherever I wanted, and since the folks at the airport knew Hana as the famous eSports player, it was no hassle to have her tag along with me. Upon reaching the perimeter of Volskaya Industries, I asked Hana to spawn her MEKA.

“That’s pretty convenient,” I commented after she hopped into it, which was in front of her in seconds after tapping a button on her wristband.

“Yeah,” she replied through the speaker on her mech.

We walked past a few houses, through the wintery cobblestone streets of Russia. It wasn’t long before the area looked more machinery-like, the ground being metal, a place where things could get done.

“This is one of the areas where the eco-network was shutdown,” I told Hana. “Getting it back online shouldn’t be too much of a hassle – my buddy here Snowball will just insert himself into a machine and -”

“Mei,” she interrupted me, “I think we got some company.”

I looked ahead and noticed a group of omnics heading towards us. They didn’t exactly look friendly.

I sighed. Normally I was against violence. But if I’m going to save the world from global warming, I’m going to do whatever it takes to do just that.

“Let’s do this.” I ensured I had enough cyro in my endothermic blaster, then Hana and I went to work.

After some time, I saw Hana bailing out of her mech. It had taken too much damage. I put an ice wall between us and the enemy to protect her.

“How long will it take to spawn another mech?” I asked.

“Shouldn’t take too long.” I then noticed she started to shiver. Shivering quite badly, in fact.

“I told you to wear something a little more decent!” How was her skin-tight jumpsuit going to protect her in weather like this?

She gave me a look that told me even though I was right, she didn’t want to admit it. I had to come up with a plan to keep her warm until she could spawn her MEKA.

“I got an idea,” Hana said, “although, um, it’s going to sound weird.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Well, I saw on the Internet, this girl swallowing another girl whole. I’m thinking maybe your body can offer some warmth if I’m in there.”

I looked at her quizzically. It sounded like a bizarre thing to me. Yet the demeanor on her face told me, she wasn’t joking around.

“Alright, I guess.” I walked towards her, and with the bare strength of my hands I lifted her up off the ground. Her smile told me,  _yes, it’s okay, you can do it_.

I held her by her petite hips, then opened my mouth, wide enough so that I could squeeze her head through. I couldn’t talk because her head was completely in me, yet, somehow, miraculously, I could fit her in. I quickly shoved more of her skinny Korean body into me, tasting the latex of her jumpsuit – which, strangely, seemed to reminisce something like that of bubble gum and chocolate – as I worked my arms and pushed more and more of her in. It was a good taste, really. The shoulders were the most difficult part but, by golly I somehow got them in. The rest of her would be easy, especially since she was so small and scrawny. I, uh, have actually always wanted to try this out, don’t ask me why.

Down her hips went, my pale Chinese throat making quite a large bulge and moving down into the pit of my belly as less and less of her body became visible to the outside world. I pushed her legs in with my hands. I sealed her feet into my mouth with my finger, then made a resounding  _GULP!_

But she didn’t even make that much of a bulge in me. My coat still completely covered me; only looked like I was wearing an extra layer or two now.

 _“UUURRRRPP!!”_  I put my hands over my slightly expanded tummy, disappointed that it didn’t poke out anywhere near as much as those cartoon girls I secretly watch in my room on my laptop.

“How you doing down there?” I asked, pushing my glasses up my nose again.

“Already feeling better,” she echoed through my body. “You know, this is actually pretty cool!” She wiggled around inside me, probably trying to get herself into a comfortable position. It kinda felt…good, actually. I didn’t know how to react to what she said, though.

With my mind I made the ice barrier break. The blue pillars shattered, revealing the omnics behind who were after us.

“Hana! Can you lend me your pistol?”

“Sure, um…” She fiddled inside me, reaching an arm towards my esophagus. I put a hand into my throat and put it deep enough so I could grab her pink light gun. I brought my hand out and there it was, covered in saliva.

“Thanks. Now I’ll definitely be prepared!”

So there I went, looking like what people call…a “badass”? wielding Hana’s gun with my left hand and freezing my foes with my blaster with the other.

“Game on!” I looked down and noticed my stomach was glowing.

“Hana? What’s going on down there?”

“Oh, just thought I’d bring a couple of games with me. I figured there was going to be some time to kill at some point on this mission.”

I was too busy trying to dodge bullets to respond. By the time it was over I landed a couple of scrapes, nothing too bad though. Looked like the area was clear for now. The scrapped, frozen remains of the omnics littered the floor. I put my blaster on my back and tried to figure out how to reload Hana’s weapon. I managed to open the cartridge entrance, remove the clip that was in there, and then…

“Hana, you didn’t happen to bring any extra cartridges, did you?”

“Of course!” she replied. I felt her arm reach up my throat again. I opened my mouth and inserted my hand, and upon removing it found a couple of extra cartridges.

“Thanks.” I slid a cartridge into the tiny pink thing and put the cover back on.

I walked into a hallway full of controls. “Ah, so this must be it!” I worked my way through them, while hearing the sounds coming out of my stomach from Hana’s phone or whatever she was using.

“Oh, just so you know, I’m streaming.”

She’s streaming? Inside of me? Inside of a human?

But all I did was shrug as I continued to work wonders through all the various holograms that showed up in front of me.

“Okay, this should do it.” I tapped my finger on a certain hologram after some time. It was then I started to see generators come to life, pistons flowing and everything.

Of course, the rest of the job wasn’t going to be easy, as more omnics seemed to be coming after me.

But you know what I did? I just deployed an ice wall in front of them, and then I ran. Ran to leave the industry. Admittedly, it was a bit more difficult than normal, since I was carrying Hana around, but I guess it was a good thing she was light and small.

“Try not to move around so much!” she complained.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry. Sorry!” I said as I huffed. Not like I could really do anything about it, though.

I managed to get away safely and called up a plane to bring us back. Needless to say, I was relieved when security didn’t ask why Hana wasn’t with me this time.

I set my hands on my lap with one folded on top of the other, leaning back in my seat and looking at the blue sky out the window. I had to admit, her rapid movements from Hana’s gaming got me giggling a few times. I pulled out a book from my pocket and started reading, pretending like it was this that was causing me to laugh.

“Doing okay?” I asked her again.

“Yep! Doing just fine.”

“Not too warm in there, is it?”

“A little stuffy, but no sweat.”

I smiled, while at the same time avoiding eye contact with anybody who might be around me, putting a hand to my ear to make people think I was talking on the phone. “Say, did that video you watch ever tell you how to get the person out?”

“Nope. But it’s okay; this way I’ll get to travel with you wherever you go.”

“You won’t be able to see much, though. All you’ll be able to see is my insides.”

“You can just put a camera inside yourself. And then maybe I can broadcast you going to different places!”

“Sounds good!” Some time had went by, and eventually I found myself falling asleep, dreaming of the fantasies I could accomplish with Hana inside me, before I would wake up to make plans for my next trip.


	10. Life In The Day Of A Healer (Ana)

Route 66, USA. The job was simple: deliver the payload to its destination, destroying any omnics who might come in the way. Only problem was, my team and I weren’t making very good progress.

“You aren’t being a very good healer,” I heard Amélie Lacroix complain to me. It was difficult enough to accept the fact that this blue-colored sniper was on our team, but even harder when she whines only all the time about how I’m such a terrible support. For a second I thought about deliberately not healing her to leave her dead, but, being the caring Egyptian that I am, I shot a couple of healing darts at her through my rifle. Her back had straightened out and she resumed her sniping position.

“You’re welcome,” I said when she didn’t say anything. She grunted in response.

Time went by at a seemingly slow pace. Getting rid of the omnics that were preventing us from moving the payload was proving to be quite difficult.

“I don’t tolerate defeat, get on the attack now!” Jack Morrison bellowed. Between him, myself,  Amélie, McCree, Torbjörn, and Reinhardt, we tried as hard as we could. But the omnics were just proving to be too strong. We were forced to temporarily evacuate the area due to critical injuries. We stopped by an abandoned, 50s-style diner while I tended to everyone’s wounds.

“Could you be a better healer please?”  Amélie bitched to me, even after I had healed her with my darts. Effectively she was putting the whole blame on me that we didn’t make progress.

“Could you be a better sniper?”

“I would be if you would just know how to heal!”

Her behavior was like that of a child. I felt anger burning through my veins.

“Maybe we should trade positions, someday. I snipe, like I used to before I had my daughter, and you could heal -”

“I never will be a healer, that’s what your job is.”

“Amélie, I’ve got four other guys I need to heal, it’s kind of hard to heal them all at once -”

“Not good enough. You need to do better.”

The spoiled rat wouldn’t even listen to me. Enough was enough. Primal instincts took over me as I dove at her, knocking her off her feet and her gun freed as we tumbled across the diner floor, my blue cap falling off my head. I landed a few punches on her, while she kneed me in the stomach.

“Hey you two, enough!” I heard Jack say as he dashed for us. Just before he broke us apart, I managed to grab Amélie by the head, and proceeded to stuff the girl into my mouth. I quickly ran the rest of her body down into me, my throat expanding to accommodate room, and it was just a matter of seconds before I swallowed and completely submerged the French, cold-blooded girl – with her skin-tight purple outfit and long legs – into the pit of my stomach. The black latex of my outfit had torn around my waist, exposing my large, dark-colored gut to the outside world.

 _UURRRRRPPP!_  “Oh, excuse me, sorry about that!” I looked at my tummy, tucking my black hair behind my ears before laying my hands on it. I felt Amélie furiously kick within me, screaming and cussing in French. Jack merely stared at me, didn’t utter a single word. Yet, I could have sworn as I looked at his crotch area, a bulge was becoming imminent in his pants.

“Nice job,” McCree broke the silence. “Bitch like her deserves it.”

I smiled at him. “Oh, you always were a charmer!” I could hear my stomach loudly protest at the meal I just had. I was overly full and yet, strangely felt good, not just at the fact that I was giving this girl a piece of my mind, but the sexual stimulation that was building up in me. It’s like I was having Fareeha all over again, only it felt better.

“Get me out!” Amélie cried, cussing at me again.

“I thought you wanted to get ‘healed’?” I mocked. “Thought maybe this was the best way to do it. Gérard was a fool to love someone like you.”

“You don’t know  _anything_  about him.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, if you say so.” Everybody stared at me and my huge belly.

“Don’t you all have something better to do than just stare at a pregnant woman?”

They awkwardly turned their heads around, trying to keep their minds preoccupied with something else.

“Yeah, we might need to replace you with Angela from now on,” Jack finally muttered.

“I’m totally fine with that.” I closed my eyes and rubbed my tanned tummy, happy that I finally taught Amélie a lesson.


	11. Protein Boost Gone Wrong (Zarya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains scat.

Aleksandra Zaryanova never took a day off from working out. Today was no exception. She was wearing attire like that of a soccer player – a sleeveless white shirt and shorts, with stripes of red that traced her hips and her shoulders, enormous white sneakers, and blonde hair that was bundled in a ponytail. The added benefit of having Satya Vaswani with her, was that Vaswani could basically create her own gym, by manipulating hard-light technology. Being in Utopaea, India, Vaswani was able to give the two of them privacy by creating their own room. Already twenty minutes into weight lifting, Zarya proceeded to move on to the next workout: dead-lifting.

Being a native to Russia, Zarya fought for her people and would do anything to protect them. A colossal amazon at six feet and five inches, she was renowned as one of the strongest women alive. On her left shoulder was a tattoo that read “512,” meaning, she was able to dead-lift 512 kilograms, or over 1,100 pounds. It was a world record – no woman in the Olympics had ever reached that number. Such a number even made Reinhardt Wilhelm nervous. Hell, she ripped her primary weapon, the Particle Cannon, right off the hull of an armored vehicle and modified it for her own use. No standard soldier could freely carry that thing around like she could.

The reason for all of this, was for her deep-seeded hatred of omnics – the very ones who destroyed her hometown and her people at a remote Siberian village during the Omnic Crisis. She was just a child at the time and helpless. Since then, she has vowed to destroy every single robot that comes in her path – tirelessly bodylifting day and night to have the strength necessary to do so – and hopefully, Sombra herself, who blackmailed Katya Volskaya, CEO of Volskaya Industries, whom Zarya looks up to as “a hero to all Russians.” It was just finding the hacker that was going to be the difficult part. She could’ve made herself famous for her weightlifting records, but she sacrificed that and enrolled in the Russian defense force when the omnics once again made an attack to her country, seeking to protect the ones she loves.

Upon Zarya’s order, Vaswani created a barbell with added weights on each side, enough so that the total weight was exactly 1,000 pounds. Zarya went up to it, bent with her knees, grabbed the barbell with both hands, and slowly rose until she was standing straight and the barbell went up to her waist. She exhaled before slowly bringing the barbell back down to the ground, then lifted it up again. She did this ten times, then set the barbell down and took a two minute break.

“Water,” Zarya ordered and snapped her fingers.

Vaswani handed the amazon a half-liter bottle of cold water. She unscrewed the cap, tilted the contents within to her mouth, and in a matter of seconds the bottle was empty. Zarya crushed the plastic bottle and threw it behind her, then wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Vaswani, being the neat freak that she is, groaned and picked up the bottle, creating a small trash can with light manipulation and tossing said bottle into it. She made small talk with Zarya while she was waiting.

Zarya did another set after the two minutes were up, grunting and enjoying the burn that not just her arms, but all parts of her body were going through. Then she did another one.

“More water,” Zarya demanded.

The Indian architect handed her another bottle. “You know, it never hurts to say please.”

“Yeah. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt if I broke you, either. Add a hundred more pounds to this.” Zarya pointed to the barbell.

Vaswani sighed and with her mind, added more weight to said barbell, giving it a total of 1,100 pounds.  _I wonder how she would react if I suddenly made it weigh a ton while she is lifting it._  After exhaling a few more deep breaths, Zarya went right to work. It took a little more effort this time around, but she was able to lift it nonetheless.

A few more sets and lots of water later, Zarya set the barbell down, giving her body rest, her heart beating rapidly as she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths, pools of perspiration dripping from her temples and her neck and slipping into her shirt.

“Alright. I think I’m ready to beat my record.”

Vaswani glared at her. “Why is that necessary? You have already set the world record.”

Zarya returned the glare, brows crossed, giant hands planted on her giant hips, still panting. “Life is nothing but competition to me, and love and respect for my friends and family. No glory to be won if you don’t achieve your goals. How am I supposed to get stronger if I don’t bother trying to lift more than I could before?”

“But you are more than strong enough as it is. You are the strongest woman I have ever seen, and for all I know, the most powerful among them all. I find your pursuit of strength valueless; it already serves more than enough purpose for you. Besides, even if you did beat your record, it is not like you could just erase your current tattoo and replace it with a new one.”

“I do not trust the omnics. I will do whatever it takes to break them, and the stronger I am, the easier it will be. Just do me a favor and add one hundred more pounds.”

Vaswani rolled her eyes. No point in debating with a solider. Manipulating more light, she added the total weight of the barbell to 1,200 pounds. If Zarya was able to lift this, she could beat her personal best, which already by far exceeded the Olympic world record for women. She went up to the barbell, bent her knees once more, curling her fingers and thinking that it would somehow help her gain the strength necessary to lift it, then finally wrapped her hands around it. She slowly lifted herself up. She managed to get the barbell to lift along with her and off the ground. Once it was past her shins, though, things proved to be difficult. Zarya clenched her teeth, face beating red as she grunted and tried to lift the barbell with all her might, relaxing her back as much as she could. She managed to get the bar level to her knees but no further. She gave up, putting the barbell back on the ground. She grunted once more and walked around in circles, hands on hips as she started to get flustered. Vaswani gave her a small smirk.

“I got to do this.” Zarya looked at Vaswani rather hungrily. “Need…protein…need…carbs…”

The Indian looked at the giant quizzically. “Uh, Zarya?”

Zarya walked towards her. Vaswani seemed to catch up to what was going on fairly quickly as she backed herself away, instancing a photon barrier in front of her. The oval-shaped, blue-colored shield, roughly six feet in diameter, went straight in a horizontal path in the air. But it proved to be of no use – Zarya, with her incredible strength, busted through the barrier and broke it with her giant fist. She gave Vaswani a mischievous, devilish smirk.

“I want to hug you like big, fuzzy Siberian bear!” she said, her Russian accent thick with her words.

“Get away from me!” Vaswani ran, trying to deploy as many barriers as she could for her protection, but Zarya quickly outdid them and it was only a matter of time before she caught up and gripped the Indian, lifting her up in the air. She thought cleverly and literally shut off Vaswani’s ability to manipulate light by quickly swiping off the woman’s visor.

“You will be my much needed protein boost,” Zarya said, keeping that same strange smirk she had on earlier. With that, she opened her mouth and brought the architect’s head into it.

“What are you doing! Let me go!” Vaswani wailed and fidgeted and tried to break herself free in a panic, but then she realized there was no way she could outdo Zarya’s Hulk-like strength. Zarya successfully inserted the woman’s entire head into her mouth. She then quickly moved on bringing the rest of her body in. Somehow, the amazon could swallow Vaswani’s shoulder length. Using her hands, she pushed Vaswani further into her body. Vaswani screamed and continued to uselessly struggle. No way she could get out of this, now that her visor was gone and therefore unable to use the power of light to protect her.

Zarya’s throat expanded and made quite the bulge, despite the architect’s petite body. She continued to shove the screaming woman in, and before long, her hips, butt, and legs were in. Zarya finished her off by pushing her metallic heels in with her fingers, then sealed her lips.

 _GULP!_  Zarya’s expanded throat transferred to the pit of her stomach, her belt now begging itself to be taken off because of how tightly it squeezed her waist. She unbuckled, dropping her massive belt to the floor, and her gut now stuck out of her shirt, its size making her look about nine months pregnant. It would’ve looked much larger if she was smaller, but since she was so big the bulge didn’t even look that unnatural.

 _UURRRRRPP!_  Zarya placed her hands over her large, exposed gut, feeling and hearing it digest the poor Indian. Vaswani cussed.

“Your record is so important to you you had to eat me, you animal?”

“Take the pain,” Zarya simply retorted. She felt great, like she just gave herself an adrenaline shot, and went back to the barbell, which was still there with all its weight. She clapped and rubbed her hands together, got herself into position, and proceeded to lift.

She was amazed. She did it. She could lift it to waist level, thanks to the protein boost Vaswani gave her. As much effort as it took, strangely it felt like nothing to her. She excitedly lifted the barbell up and down and off the ground, feeling great as ever, and didn’t even take breaks. She felt like she could go on forever! Vaswani juggled inside her stomach and got a bit dizzy as Zarya bent and stood back up.

She lost track of how many lifts she did – perhaps twenty, maybe even thirty, when all of a sudden she felt a cramp and her stomach loudly protest. She abruptly dropped the barbell and clutched her swollen, enlarged gut. She cussed.

“Symmetra! Did you just do something to me?”

“No! I did not!”

“You did something! Tell me! Why else do I feel like I need to take a really,  _really_  big dump right now?”

Vaswani’s pupils shrunk in horror, her eyes going wide. “First you ate me, and now…you are going to dispose of me by means of defecating?”

Zarya cussed again in her mother tongue as she felt her ass cramping up. She thought long and hard about why this might be happening to her.

Then it dawned on her. The first time she ate Indian cuisine years ago, and the diarrhea episode that followed thereafter. Her body just didn’t seem to agree with it. And now that seemed to be quite literally the case with Vaswani, being an Indian herself.

“Дерьмо! [Shit!] I need to find a restroom, now!” She quickly hurried out of the room Vaswani had created for them, disregarding Vaswani’s visor and the barbell, and set herself out in the rest of India, desperately searching for a toilet. She found a bathhouse and barged herself in, practically ripping open the plastic door and ignoring the horrible smell, the dirty toilet lip, and the occasional fly swarming in the cubicle. She dropped her shorts and sat down. Her rectum opened wide as she took a big shit, feeling relieved as she was getting rid of the stuff that her body rejects, and unfortunately, that included Vaswani herself. She groaned as huge clumps formed in her ass, then relaxed her muscles from time to time to squeeze the feces and bone fragments out, which would then plop and land on the existing pile of shit on the bottom of the toilet. Of course, Vaswani once again screamed and cussed on a level she’s never done before.

“Zarya!” But she just couldn’t come up with any more words, just kept screaming and squirming with her remaining body parts, as if it would somehow help her situation.

“I’m sorry, Sym! I completely forgot I can’t have Indian food! My body doesn’t like it!”

“You never should have eaten me in the first place, imbecile! Now I am going to die!” She punched harder. Zarya was left little choice as she just kept on emptying her load, her stomach gradually returning to its original, toned self.

A few grunts and a few logs later, the ordeal was all over. Vaswani’s screams kept echoing inside Zarya’s head. She basically committed murder, and it wasn’t even on purpose. She didn’t spend too much time thinking about it as she stood up and wiped her ass with a good clump of toilet paper, then looked at her mess. Needless to say, it was quite large.

“Uh…well, I guess I’m going to have to see Mercy about this. See if she can resurrect her or not.” She squirted a couple of drops of soap onto her hands and rubbed them, then stepped out of the bathhouse. She looked around. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to be here. Nobody would be able to track the murderer down, unless they were disgusting enough to actually collect DNA samples from the rotting pile of shit that was in the bathhouse. Zarya dismissed that thought as well, told herself that that would be unlikely. As guilty as she felt, she brought her arm into the air and flexed it, always impressed by the amount of muscle built there. “Guess she was right; I am going to need a new tattoo now.” Then she smirked. “Welcome to the gun show.”


	12. Symmetra's Feast

They did not call me “Goddess” without a reason. I went from extreme poverty to being second in command of the Vishkar Corporation. The Omnic Crisis devastated quite a few countries, and India was no exception. The Vishkar Corporation was established as a way to eradicate the poverty that was created in Southern India and to resume commerce, by the manipulation of hard-light technology.

I happen to be one of the few who possess that ability.

Vishkar created the Architech Academy, where I was trained in my light-bending skills. I quickly grasped the meaning of my education and the application of it, and it was not long before I became one of the top students of my class. What distinguished me from the rest of the crew, however, was the way I constructed light. Instead of taking a more mechanical, traditional approach to it, I made my designs through the way I was taught to dance in my homeland at Hyderabad, India.

That, and I suppose being on the spectrum of autism is what makes my designs so unique.

We had created Utopaea by means of hard-light constructs. With our minds, we had created the streets, the houses, and the utilities, bringing Southern India back to life. Vishkar noticed the unique talent that I possessed, and they promoted me further up their ranks, giving me the moniker “Symmetra,” and sending me out on “missions” to advertise the corporation’s influence to more areas and to expand their horizons. One of the missions they recently set me out on was to secure the contract to rebuild the city of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, another city that was wrecked from the Omnic Crisis. The problem, however, was another company was also proposing to redevelop the city: Calado. The city’s mayor favored Calado’s proposal, seeing as Calado apparently has a history with the city. Not liking this, Vishkar sent me to infiltrate Calado’s office, to see if I could find anything against him in the hopes of winning the major’s favor over to us. I went there at night, went to the top of a building, constructed a light bridge between it and its neighboring building – the Calado building – crossed it, then managed to sneak to the top floor. I looked everywhere, skimmed through a couple of books, but I just could not find any evidence of illegal activity he was doing. Guards eventually found me and fired their weapons at me. Using my Photon Projector, I shielded their bullets, then, using the shield I created, I quickly and efficiently knocked them out. It just was not in my nature to kill. Not directly, anyway. I would be gone by the time they woke up.

I got out of the building, and upon Vishkar’s order, I destroyed Calado’s office, setting it on fire with the mines I created. Now that the competition was out of the way, the mayor was forced to choose us, the Vishkar Corporation, to create a better society for Rio.

Did that actually happen? No. Not for the citizens, anyway – whom I might even call slaves. They were forced to cheap labor, curfews were enforced, and the corporation vowed to prosecute any who broke the law. Since I was so highly ranked, I actually owned a few of my own slaves. They knew if they did not obey me, I would use my sonic technology to put them in their place. They have probably had names before, but now that they were under my control I did not find them valuable enough to refer to them by that.

So that is where I am today. My skin was a pale blue, my petite body heavily decorated with jewelry and emblems. My scarlet-colored skirt barely reached the mid-section of my thighs, a golden ornament wrapped around my left leg. The same cloth did little to cover my breasts, and my flat, toned stomach, as well as the metal piercing of my navel, was exposed. My left arm and shoulder – the one that allowed me to manipulate light – was covered in gold-colored metal, the other left bare other than a gold strap that wrapped around my upper arm and a bracelet. Half a dozen skulls were arranged in a semi-circle on the right side of my skirt, a few emblems placed on the left, front, and right, and I was wearing a gold necklace with a green diamond in the middle. My hair was a rich black that reached the midsection of my back. I wore big earrings. A red diamond on my forehead, and to top it all off a golden crown with green emeralds and two red ones at the top. My eyes were like that of the devil, and my luscious, plump lips gave off a pink hue. I was laying my back on a couch that I had made, my legs spread out, relaxing for the day and awaiting dinner, one of my slaves feeding me flatbread and rice while another was tending to my bare feet, rubbing and giving them a massage.

“Do you like my feet?” I asked the one tending to them after I was fed a spoonful of rice.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he responded as he wrapped his Brazilian hands around my soles and rubbed his thumbs across. He was on his knees, wearing a plain, white, sleeveless undershirt and blue khakis. I have asked him this about one hundred times before, and it never fails to amuse me how much he loves my feet. I would say he actually enjoys it, and I do too. He was a good little slave, unlike the one that was currently feeding me. He always had this grudge on his face, clearly not liking the fact that I had my thumb over him. I knew he was going to rebel at some point, and I was ready for it.

The doors to my palace opened and in came a pair of men holding a girl. They approached me and I gave them an angry look.

“This is whom you brought? I was expecting Lúcio!”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. We found this girl who happened to be intruding your property and looked like she was about to infiltrate one of the systems before we caught her. We stripped her of her weapons and brought her here so you could decide her punishment.”

I looked at the girl, who was still trying to break herself free from the grasp of my guards. Her face was mocha, every other part of her body was covered with strange-colored sleeves, a purple trench coat, black and purple leggings, and…no shoes. The dark brown hair she had, dyed purple at the end and reached a little past her neck, seemed to be missing on one side. In fact, that side of her head had a pair of purple straps that looked like implants. Each eyebrow seemed to have a missing part, a mole located just below the left side of her left eye. Her eyes were a beautiful violet. She looked like she came from the future with all the wires attached to her gloves.

“You guys are criminals. Trying to import LumériCo’s energy systems so you can continue your tyranny? That’s no bueno!”

I could tell from the girl’s accent she was Mexican. The way she looked, and what she just said – I immediately found my other target.

I smirked. “So you are the one who leaked all those documents and emails between Sanjay and Guillermo?”

She only grunted as she fidgeted once more.

It was true. Our company went under fire after what happened in Rio, from the people revolting and that person who I  _oh_  so despise, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, that led an uprising against us and stole some of our technology. We sought help from LumériCo, an energy company based in Dorado, Mexico, to import their patented energy systems. Apparently is was this girl who leaked the emails between corporations to the public, as Atlas News later on reported about the incident. I was not going to let her get away with that.

“Why do you struggle against your fate? You are unworthy of the true reality. Strip her down!”

The guards proceeded to do so, stripping off her tight leggings, her coat, and her undergarments. Her naked form appeared before me, bronze-colored skin showing off rather large breasts and wide hips, and she cussed in what I assume to be her native tongue, then blushed. I personally took care of things from there. I stood up from the couch, went to her, and lifted her body off the floor.

“This is what happens when you get in the way of Vishkar making a better society for mankind.”

The girl, whose name I did not even bother to ask, started to panic. “What are you doing?” Then she started to scream and wail as I opened my mouth very wide and brought her head inside. Using my hands, I shoved the Mexican further down into my goddess-like body. She tasted like chocolate. It was delightful. She wildly moved her arms and legs around, screaming like nobody’s business.

“Mmmff, mmm, shhut up!” I mumbled as I brought more of her skinny body into myself, keeping her restrained to the best of my ability. Her shoulders and half of her arms were in, and I kept going. I felt my throat expand. The guards glared at me, unsure what to do.

I took my time taking the plump cheeks that made up her rear-end, enjoying the texture. Once that part was in I gobbled up her legs, then finally ended her misery by closing my mouth with her feet sucked in.

 _GULP!_  My stomach expanded approximately four feet in front of me and about three feet down. My skirt lowered itself down by a few inches.

“Oh, goodness, your screaming is obnoxious.” Besides hearing that I also heard my stomach growl and churn at the meal I just had. “Ah, but you are well worth it.” I put my hands over my taut belly and rubbed my hands around it in circles, smiling at how good it felt.

“Thank you, gentlemen. She made a good meal. You may take your leave now.”

The two guards looked at each other, then took their leave.

The girl cussed again within me, her struggling making me chuckle. “Let me out, you sick pervert!”

“Nuh-uh! Not when you address me like that!” I sat back down on the couch, my two slaves staring at me and not saying a word. “Come on, slaves, back to work!” I spread my legs out so the foot massager could resume his job. He did so, but the one who fed me still glared at me, his face a mixture of confusion and anger.

“Well?” I asked and curled my eyebrow at him.

“I…I’m sorry, I’m not going to do that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck this.” He threw the plate with food, the plate shattering upon contact with the ground, broken pieces of flatbread and rice littered, and swiftly walked to the doors. Just before he reached them, I raised a pillar made of light right before him, blocking his exit.

“I don’t think so.”

The man grasped the sides of his head with his hands, clearly frustrated. “Let me out of this place! I’d rather die than be here!”

“I can arrange that. Come back over here before I force you to.”

He reluctantly walked back towards me, holding the same grudge as he always does.

“Look at the mess you made. You know how much I dislike disorder like this, correct?”

The man folded his arms and grunted. “Yes.”

“I believe it is about time I put you in your place.” I felt my stomach growl. I felt like I had a hollow leg all over again. “Come closer.”

He refused, unwilling to budge from his position.

I chuckled. “No matter.” I had him surrounded in a light barrier and pushed him towards me. Once he was close enough, I grabbed him, holding him by his arms to keep him from hitting me.

“You crazy psychopath!” The man cussed in Portuguese, uselessly wailing his body just like the girl.

“Stop struggling.” I quickly shoved him head-first into my awaiting mouth, my saliva allowing his body to slip in with more ease. With my hands I pushed him further in, neck and shoulders now submerged into my expanding blue throat. I ignored his yelling to the best of my ability, the inner depths of my body tingling from the sound. Arms and hips in, I then took his sorry black buttocks in, pushed his legs, then pushed his feet in with my fingers.

 _GULP!_  My stomach surged ever outwards, looking larger than a woman with triplets. The man I just swallowed punched my inner walls, in the hopes that it would somehow free him from his misery. I chuckled at his movements. I felt  _great_ , like a goddess should feel, my stomach slowly churning at the two meals I just had. I sat up and looked at my other slave, still at the edge of the couch where my feet used to be, glaring at me.

“I did not authorize you to stop rubbing my feet.”

The Brazilian quickly apologized and went to my feet. I merely laughed and said, “No matter. You have been a good slave. I think you deserve to rub my belly instead.”

“R-really?”

“Really. After all, it has been only about a few dozen times that you have looked at my underwear while you have tended to my feet. Not like this would be any different. Now get to work, my tummy needs a good rubbing after all that I just had.”

I sat up on the couch with my feet on the floor while he went to me, cheeks reddened from embarrassment, and started rubbing his hands across my expanded, rumbling gut.

“You Highness…this…this feels nice.”

“What the hell are you doing now?” The girl yelled within me.

“I did not authorize you to speak. Now remain silent until you are digested.”

“Digested?? Are you kidding me? I-”

I sealed the woman’s mouth shut with a light band that wrapped around her face.

“God, you talk too much.”

My slave ignored me as he kept rubbing. I noticed his behavior was becoming strange. His eyes were drooping with delight, his lips curled into some sort of ecstasy smirk as he continued to smother his black hands in weird patterns across the front and sides of my goddess gut.

“You really do like this, do you not?”

“Y-yes, Your Highness, I…I really love your tummy.”

I chuckled at his pervertedness. “Maybe you want to give it a kiss?”

He looked up at me and smiled. “That would be an honor, Your Highness.”

“Go ahead.”

“R-really??”

“Yes! Now do it before I change my mind!”

He brought his lips to the top of my stomach and smooched it. I imagined many sensations, mostly sexual, were going through his body right now as he lifted his head up and his smile deepened. He thanked me.

“Maybe you want to take your clothes off as well?” I asked.

He looked back at me. “Your Highness, I-”

“ _Do it._ ”

He seemed a bit puzzled but excited nonetheless as he slipped off his shirt and his khakis.

“Come on, let me see that cock of yours…” I smirked as I saw the inevitable erection popping out of his boxers.

He took those off as well, his black, nude body exposed before me.

“Now keep rubbing.”

He went back to work on my large gut. Before long I told him, almost in a whisper, “I want your cummies.”

Once more he looked at me.

“Stop looking at me and work yourself until you cum!”

“O-okay, Your Highness.” He worked his hands across my stomach some more, then he took his rock-hard black cock and started rubbing it across my blue belly. That was when he started going crazy in his lust-filled libido. He worked faster, gripping my stomach with his hands while he pushed his cock against me as if he were penetrating my buttocks. I must admit, his actions were getting to me, making my own vagina leak on the couch I was sitting on.

He looked like a crazed buffoon and did his thing for about five minutes. “Y-your Highness, I’m gonna cum!”

I merely watched as he rubbed his raging boner against me, before the semen burst out of the tip of his member, his white-colored, hot cum spread over my stomach. He exhaled a deep breath when he finished, taking several more as he still leaned on my gut for support. I smirked.

“Good boy. Now feed me with your cum.”

The slave wiped his finger against his own sticky liquid and brought said finger to my mouth. I opened and sucked off the semen, but at the same time, I was sucking his finger deeper into me. The man looked at me with shock, realizing what I was doing, but thankfully he did not budge.

I sucked his whole hand in, then brought his arm in. He remained silent as I consumed his delicious, salty nude body. Head and shoulders now through, I pushed the rest of him into my awaiting mouth with my hands.

 _GULP!_  The bulge in my throat traveled into the pit of my already enormous gut, even more so the case now that I had a third human inside me. My stomach seems to really enjoy being glutton with people. It rumbled and churned once more. I placed my arms and hands – which looked small compared to the size of my gut – on the sides, closing my eyes and enjoying my feast. A performance worthy of repetition.

“You did not think I would let you cum on me for nothing, did you?” I asked the last slave who I had just consumed.

“No, Your Highness. But I think I actually enjoy being inside you!”

I laughed. The other slave was still cussing and trying to break himself free.

“I am going to do myself a favor and seal all your mouths, so that I may fall asleep in peace.” With my mind I created another two bands of light inside me, sealed them over the slaves.

“I need to feed myself with more of you.” But I dismissed the thought for now. I laid down on the couch, and before long, I snoozed, feeling as great of a goddess that I should be. Am I a bad person? You might think that I am. But there is nothing that will stand in my way of making the world a better place, even if that involves the consumption of those who dare cross my path.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](psppwner300.tumblr.com) for more Overwatch fetish stories. Also, I do have comment moderation enabled, so if you kinkshame, I will more than likely unapprove your comment.


End file.
